Kishin formally known as Asura
by GlammieGirl328
Summary: When Asura is resurrected into a new meister at the DWMA will this be bad news for Death City or is he after something else?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Its been three months since the Kishin Asura has been defeated. Maka and the gang were finally going on with their normal lives. However, something still wasnt right. They may have won the battle, but the war was far from over. Something was happening and it would side swipe everyone. Especially Maka Albarn. Their lives would never be the same again.


	2. Meet Arusa

**Disclaimer: **

Glammie: Where is Kid's sexy ass?

Kid: You rang?

Glammie: Do the disclaimer.

Kid: Fine... Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Glammie: Alas I do not. If I did Maka and Asura would have like 18 kids.

Kid: Can we start the story now?

Meet Arusa

Maka slowly opened her eyes to the bright laughing sun. Oh how she missed the sky. Its been three months since the large battle with the Kishin , and yet Maka still doesnt take the slightly disturbing sun for granted.

She soon got up and grabbed a towel hurrying to take a shower before Soul woke up. For such a "cool" guy he sure as hell didnt know how to save his roommate any hot water. As she showered she thought about the things that have changed in the past months . First, she had finally been promoted from "Miss Tiny Tits" to "Miss Average". Sure thet werent Pattie or Tsubaki sized but she had nice C-cups. Second, was the fact that as her feelings for Soul increased he became more distant. It seemed like every time she wanted to hang out; he was on is way to Gallows Manor. She was convinced that maybe he liked one of the sisters ,but it was hard to decide which. On the one hand, Soul was a breast man so Pattie would be more enticing. On the other hand, Soul like more mature girls which would mean Liz. Either way shed try to confess her feelings to him before things got serious.

While she was thinking someone was knocking on the door.

Soul: Yo Maka, are you done in there? (Came her sleepy weapons voice.)

Maka: Just a minute.

Soul leaned against the wall waiting for his partner to come out. As the door was opened and steam was let out a fresh new Maka appeared before him.

Soul: I hope you save me some hot water.

Maka: Maybe... (She smiled) ...then again maybe not.

Soul: (Pouting) Thats just mean.

Maka: (Placing a hand on his shoulder) Awwww... get over it.

Soul: Rfeegreszcgtnh (Mumbling as he slammed the bathroom door).

Maka laughed as she skipped back to her room she loved messing with her weapon so much. Especially when he pouted so cutely.

Maka: Hey Soul (She shouted as she fixed her pigtails) Im making breakfast so hurry so we can still be on time.

She faintly heard a "whatever" as she continued with getting dressed.  
_

As they entered Steins class they werent surprised to see that the student were gossiping. They were going to ignore, but the student around them got louder.

S1: I heard that his parents were killed by the Kishin.

S2: Well someone told me the Kishin destroyed the weapon he tried to defend himself with. So hes a weaponless meister.

S1: Wonder why he didnt start here from the beginning.

The other student was about to answer when Stein rolled in on his chair with a young boy in tow.

Stein: Alright students I know some of you may heard of the new student attending DWMA. His name is Arusa and hell be joining our class... so make him feel welcome or whatever.

Arusa took a seat next to Maka with a bored look on his face. He was actually attractive with his pale skin, dark hair and bottomless red eyes. He had the same build as Kid, but was a little taller and more defined. He wore ripped jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and black Converse sneakers. The expression he gave when he pulled out his notebook and looked forward basically said "Why did I choose to be here again?"

As Stein droned on about the joys of dissection, Maka watched Arusa seeing him doodle in his notebook. He glanced over feeling watched and met her eyes.

Arusa: Can I help you? (He asked sarcastically)

Maka: (Resisting the urge to Makachop) Sorry this was boring and you were the only one doing something interesting. Are you an artist?

Arusa: (Glancing at his doodles) No... I only do this when Im bored.

Maka: Can I see?

Arusa: Um... no actually its private.

Maka: Oh ok... Im Maka by the way.

Arusa: (Now facing Stein) Arusa.

Maka: Oh well maybe after class we can-

Stein: Ms. Albarn, when I said make our new student feel welcome, I meant after my class.

Blushing and stuttering an apology, Maka slumped into her seat. She was trying to concentrate on paying attention when a note slid in front of her. Unfolding it she noticed a neat handwriting. It read," Sure".  
_

After class as Maka was walking out she felt someone grab her arm.

Arusa: So what did you want?

Maka: I wanted to invite you to lunch. Unless you have anybody else to eat with.

Arusa: (Laughing sarcastically) Yeah because Im just so popular.

Maka: Well youre attractive enough Im sure someone will want to eat with you.

Arusa: (Smirking) Did you just compliment me?

Maka: (Blushing) Yes...no...maybe

Arusa: (Raising an eyebrow) Which is it?

Maka: Lunch right... lets go  
_

They walked to lunch without any awkwardness. Maka kinda enjoyed Arusas company. He was laid back like Soul, excluding the "cool" and "uncool" rants.

When they finally got to Makas lunch table the craziness was in full swing. Black*Star was attempting to climb on a table to declare his awesomeness to the lunch room. Soul and Kid were sitting in the corner talking about something, Crona was trying to hide under the table chanting about not being able to deal with the noise, and Pattie was screaming about some giraffe to Liz.

Maka: Hey guys this is Arusa. Hes sitting with us for lunch.

Black*Star: Whatever as long as he knows Im the only star who sits here.

Arusa: Dude ear drums ...need them later.

Soul, Kid and Liz laughed at this.

As lunched progressed Arusa seemed to fit more and more into the group. He laughed at the right things Black*Star said, helped Pattie draw a giraffe named Squiggles and even struck up a conversation with Tsubaki.

(Yes I skip a lot of nonsense time gaps)

Since class was over and they didnt have any extracurricular activities, Maka and Soul decided to go home and start dinner.  
Tonight was Souls turn to cook ,so Maka decided to stop at the library to get a book to relax with. She went to the fiction section and picked up a book called Vampire Academy. It was kinda like her school where they are trained to fight evil and live in a very dark place. She thought it was cool. (Seriously if you havent read it do )

As she was getting ready to check a book out she noticed a familiar pair of jeans in the lounge chair.

Maka: Hey Arusa. (She approached his seat.)

Arusa: (Looking up) Hey uh... Baka right?

Maka: ( Really resisting the urge to Makachop) No Maka.

Arusa: Oh sorry Im not good with names.

Maka: So what are you reading? (She took a seat opposite of him)

Arusa: Hamlet

Maka: (Shocked) Wow, really good choice most people dont even go near the Shakespeare section in this school.

Arusa: I dont see why not its captivating and poetic.

Maka: Yeah, Soul says hes just a sophisticated Dr. Suess

Arusa: Interesting way to put it... say where is your weapon?

Maka: (Looking at her watch) Waiting for me. Ill catch you later Arusa.

Arusa: ( Giving a small wave ) See ya Ba- I mean Maka.

**Extra:**

Soul: Hey Black*Star, do you know what this author would love?

Black*Star: Reviews?

Soul: Bingo.

Glammie: Right Right. Thanks guys your too kind.

Black*Star: Of course I am, Im the biggest star in this story.

Glammie: How modest. Well you heard em review please.


	3. Into Routine

Glammie: Now a new day and a new chapter. Hmm...who to do the disclaimer?

Kid: You're going to make me do it anyway so... Glammiegirl328 doesn't own Soul Eater.

Glammie: However I do own a Netflix with Soul Eater on it. Oh by the way, thank you for all the constructive criticism. I took your words to heart.

Into Routine

In the following week, things at the DWMA were starting to get normal. Arusa seemed to fall perfectly into the crowd of misfits. He even got himself a temporary weapon; some girl named Olivia, a kwan dao.( Look it up, but its also from Shaman King)

Today was his first mission with his weapon. Of course Lord Death wanted him to go with some experienced students, so Arusa, Maka and Crona would be attending the mission with him. Arusa never understood the pink-haired boy because for a strong person, he was such a crybaby.

This mission was nothing major, just a couple of Kishin eggs. Lord Death just wanted to test how Arusa worked on the field. They were setting off for Montana. Soul complained the whole plane ride there because he hates the cold. Crona was attempting to relax ,but almost cried when the plane hit a bit of turbulence, and Olivia was asleep. The only relaxed people were Arusa and Maka; who were in their own novels. Soul joked and said that they were so compatible that they could be brother and sister. He even went so far to ask if Spirit had any other children.

Soul: Seriously, you should get a DNA test. (Laughing hysterically).

Maka: ( Grabbing her book) Makachop! ( Whacking Soul in his head)

Soul: ( Now face first into a chair with a indention in the back of his head) You can never take a joke, can you?

Maka: I thought that was very funny.

Arusa: Excuse me, Ronnie and Sammie, some of us are trying to read.

Maka: Oh, you want some too?

Arusa: You wouldnt hit me. (Smirking cockily)

Maka: And why the hell not?

Arusa: Because the only eye candy youll have is Sharky over there. ( Glancing at Soul, who had just begun to pick his face up off the chair.)

Soul: (Glaring ) I hate you both.

Arusa: You just met me. (Faking innocence)

Flight attendant: Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, the pilot is going in for a landing, so we ask you to put your trays in an upright position and fasten your seat belts.

At this point the arguments stopped and the gang were getting ready to land. Crona gripped onto Makas arm and Arusa attempted to wake up the sleeping weapon.

The plane landed smoothly and they group grabbed their carry-on bags and grabbed a taxi to where theyd be sleeping. Olivia and Maka were sharing the room and throwing the boys in the other.

Crona: But Maka, I dont know how to deal with Soul.

Soul: Crona how many times must I apologize for trying to make sure you were a boy?

Arusa: ( Shaking his head) I would get left with this nonsense.

Maka: Oh you guys will be fine. Its only or one night. Now be ready in 20 minutes because were leaving.

With that the group split up and met up in the lounge.

Maka: Now we may not know the numbers were up against so be on your guard.

Soul: Where are they located?

Maka: Some abandoned warehouse outside of town.

Arusa: Any rough estimate of opponents?

Maka: About 30 so be careful. Especially you Arusa, since its your first mission.

They went on foot to the warehouse. They decided that before they made it there that the weapons should stay in weapon form.

Maka: Does everyone know what theyre doing?

The meisters nodded. They rushed in and got 5 before the others could notice. Things were seemingly going smooth until...

Soul: Maka whats wrong? ( He yelled, still in weapon form, to the frozen girl.)

Maka: There is a powerful witch here. (Looking around trying to locate the soul.)

She looked, but still couldnt spot it. Arusa and Crona had just ended the last of the Kishin eggs. They both looked at Maka, who was going deeper into the factory looking for the witch. Taking the hint, the two males followed.

They ran deeper and faster into the factory with Maka as the lead. The feeling Maka got got stronger the further in they got. They finally reached a door. Arusa was ready to enter,but Maka stopped him.

Maka: Dont try to be a hero. If it gets to be too much, were leaving. (She stared directly into those blood red eyes)

Arusa: Whatever you say.

They burst into the room. However, it looked empty.

Maka: Thats odd. I couldve sworn I felt a witch. (She walked in a bit further.)

Soul: Maka watch out!

Turning she saw a blast coming at her. Not being able to dodge quick enough, she took the worst to her legs.

Maka: Ahhhhhhh!

Soul: MAKA! ( Attempting to leave weapon form.)

Arusa: Hey Sharky, stay just the way you are. If youre hurt, Makas going to chop you when you recover. Besides Ive got this. Ready Olivia?

Olivia: I guess even though were blatantly ignoring what Maka said.

Arusa: Oh shell get over it.

Soul was still next to Maka with Crona guarding. They watched Arusa go toe to toe with he witch. From where they were it looked like the witch was loosing.

Arusa: Rapid Tempo!

The group watched as the witch fell.

Arusa: ( Speaking to Olivia) Go check on Maka.

She switched back and ran towards the injured girl.

Witch: ( Speaking only to Arusa) What are you doing here? You died.

Arusa: Do I look like Im dead?

Witch: Why are you fighting on this side? What are you now, Lord Deaths lap dog?

Arusa: Lets just say I found a new purpose in life. ( Looking back at Maka)

Witch: ( Following his gaze) Idiot. She wont love you.

Arusa: Well well just have to find out wont we? Well me, not you.

Witch: Go to hell!

Arusa: Id see you there. ( He smirked as the witch disappeared and picked up her soul.)

Arusa joined the group looking down at Maka.

Arusa: How is she?

Soul: (Now back to human form) Shes fine just her legs are burned really badly.

Arusa: Well lets get her out of here.

( Ok fast forwarding... now)

They reached the hospital to get Maka treated.

Crona: Is Maka going to be ok?

Soul: She is going to be fine. Just a couple of burns, its not like we havent been through worse.

The doctor started walking out.

Doctor: Are you here for Ms. Albarn?

The group nodded.

Doctor: Well she I fine. Her skin is a little more resistant so when it heals her legs shouldnt scar too badly.

Arusa: Ok Sharky, go grab Maka.

Soul: My name isnt Sharky.

Arusa: ( Smirking) Sorry Im bad at names.

Rolling is eyes Soul followed the doctor to get Maka.

When the returned, she had bandages covering most of her leg and a noticeable limp.

Arusa: Hey, Baka. How are you feeling.

Smirking Maka picked up a phone book in the waiting room.

Maka: Makachop! ( Hitting Arusa hard.)

Soul: I see what you mean. That is pretty funny.

Arusa: Well Ill take that youre fine.

**Extras:**

Arusa: Hey, why did I get hit? I thought I was the sexy eye candy of the story.

Kid: No that would be me.

Arusa: Youre barely here.

Kid: I will be though.

Glammie: Can it you two. Please review.


	4. Confessions of love

Glammie: Hey guys Im back for another chapter.

Kid: I'm happy to say you have a symmetrical number of reviews.

Glammie: Oh thats right, Jasmine98 thanks for your reviews. They make it worth writing.

Kid: Yeah... thanks! Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Confessions of love

Its been days since Maka and Soul went on the mission to Montana. The burns Maka had were just starting to heal. However, Soul was still really upset every time he saw her. Especially the first day home.

(Flashback)

Soul: Maka will you bring your ass.

Maka: Soul, I told you I was coming. Be patient.

Soul: ( Rolling his eyes) Never been a patient person.

Maka: Well, learn.

Soul: I thought I was the one who usually made us late.

Maka: Ugh... here I come. (She stepped out if her bedroom)

Soul looked her over trying to see what she was wearing that made her so late. His face became very serious.

Soul: Just rub it in my face.

Maka had pants on to take attention away from her burnt legs.

Maka: Look the doctor said my legs will be fine so there is no reason to get upset.

Soul: Its still my fault.

Maka: Did you burn my legs?

Soul: ( Raising an eyebrow) No...what does this-

Maka: Then its not your fault so stop worrying.

(End of flashback)

At school the girls were in a uproar. They heard about how quickly Arusa took down the witch. They called him a god, effectively pissing Black*Star off. Every girl was trying to get with him, but he was really antisocial. He basically ignored them.

The last girl of the day was attempting to get his attention when Maka walked in.

Girl: Hey Arusa, um I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me later.

Arusa was about to give her the same answer he gave the others when he spotted Maka walking over to his direction to take her seat.

Arusa: ( Grinning at her) Hey Baka Maka.

Maka: Its to early to start. Let me collect my thoughts before you beg to be hit.

Girl: Uh... hello. I was talking to.

Arusa: ( Ignoring her completely) So Maka how goes the burns are they getting better.

Maka: ( Giggling at his rudeness) Arusa I think one of your worshippers is talking to you.

Arusa:(Turning back to the girl.) Oh I forgot you were here.

The girl was fuming at this point.

Maka: ( Speaking to Arusa) Arent you going to answer?

Arusa: Why, when I can have an intelligent conversation with you.

The girl was pissed at this point and decided to give Arusa a piece of her mind.

Girl: Hey jerk I was talking to you. ( Sneering at Maka) Besides, you shouldnt waste your time on " Tiny Tits" over there. Everyone knows she stuffs her bra. [A/N: Funny thing is this happened to me when I left 6th grade with an A-cup and came in 7th with a D- cup]

Maka was ready to get up and kick some ass when Arusa stopped her.

Arusa: (To Maka) Its not worth it. ( Looking at the bitch girl) Look if you wanted to come over here to get on my bad side, you succeeded. No one disrespects Maka.

The girl just looked at the pair with squinted eyes and walked away.

Maka: Thanks Arusa, that was cool for you to stick up for me.

Arusa: Of course. Only I can make jokes last your expense.

Maka: Not tired anymore.

Arusa: Huh?

Maka: (Lifting her book) Makachop!

Maka sat through all her classes with a determined look on her face. Today would be the day she told Soul of her feelings. It sounded easy enough, but Maka was terribly shy when it came to Soul and feelings.

At first she thought of writing a love letter, but with Arusa sitting next to her ,so that idea went out the window. He would look over her shoulder and ask what she was writing. The last thing she needed in life was for Arusa to make fun of her. It was bad enough that she made jokes at her expense , and she was not trying to add fire to that flame.

She finally decided to just confess over dinner. It was her turn to cook anyway. Maybe she would make his favorite meal, lasagna.

It took her about 20 minutes for her to hear somebody call her name.

Arusa: Maka...Maka ( Waving his hand in front of her face.)

Maka: Wha-? ( Confusion written all over her face)

Arusa: Its lunch time. I know how much you love class but its time to go.

He smirked and headed for the door. Maka, who was blushing got up quickly, collected her things, and rushed after him.  
_

The rest of the day went off with out a hitch. Maka made sure she was paying attention. She rushed out of the school after last period and went to the market to get the ingredients for her lasagna.

After hours of serious cooking Maka had finished the meal. Not a moment to soon either because Soul was just entering the house.

Soul: Yo... Maka. ( Dropping his bag and keys off)

Maka: In the kitchen.

Soul: Oh cool. Whatcha making?

Maka: Lasagna.

Soul: Oh cool.

Soul knew something was up because Maka only made his favorite food when things were serious.

As the meal progressed it became really awkward. There was a lot of silence and looks being snuck. Finally Maka got sick of it and spoke up.

Maka: Hey Soul. Umm...there is something I need to tell you.

Soul: What is it Maka?

Maka: (Trying to find the words) Its just these past couple of years I wanted to tell you that... Ireallylikeyou.

Soul: What?

Maka: I like you, Soul.

Soul: Maka, no. You should drop those feelings.

Maka: Why?

Soul: ( Looking awkward) Because Kid and I...

Extras:

Kid: Wow this is a really good cliffhanger.

Glammie: Thanks. I cannot wait to read these comments.

Kid: Yeah. Happy New years and please review.


	5. You're What?

Glammie: Ughhh... I know this update is kinda late cause I have school.

Kid: And your upcoming art show.

Glammie: And cheer. Thanks for your review Foreverwanderingwonderland, lol it took me like 5 times to finally understand it.

Kid: Well, here you go. Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

You're what..?

Soul: ( Looking awkward) Because Kid and I ...

Maka: What is it?

Soul: We are in this situation.

Maka: And it is...?

Soul: ( Blushing furiously) I am not allowed to date until I am ready for marriage. Uncool, right?

Maka: How did you get yourselves into that mess?!

Soul: Well, Shinigami-sama, who created the club, made Kid join to make others join it.

Maka: And why are you a member?

Soul: Remember the mangas Kid let me borrow?

Maka: Yeah.

Soul: Well, I destroyed one of them with an asymmetrical stain, so it was either an ass kicking or join this annoying club.

Maka: But...what about me?

Soul: ( Placing his had on her shoulder) Maka, I could not even look at you that way. You are more like a sister than a girlfriend.

With that the meal commenced without any further interruptions. They sat there a little more awkward. Soul decided to leave Maka to give her some space. Since tomorrow was Saturday, Soul decided to go over to play Call of Duty : Black Ops 2 with Black _*_Star. ( I just asked my brother to name a game off the top of his head.)

Maka was in the kitchen finishing the dishes. Soul grabbed his keys and left. As soon as Maka heard the door shut she sat on the floor and started to cry. How dare Soul reject her feelings? Then he ups and leaves her without so much as a goodbye.

Maka cried a little longer then picked herself up off the floor. Two can play at that game Soul. She was not about to mope in the house on a perfectly good Friday.

The door unlocked while Maka was planning what to do with her evening. At first she thought it was Soul and planed on ignoring him. However, their purple haired cat entered the door. That gave Maka an idea.

Maka: Hey Blair.

Blair: ( Entering and looking at the girl who just spoke.) Nya..hi Maka.

Maka: Soul left to hang with Black* Star, so I thought we could go out and spend time together.

Blair: Really? But Maka never wants to hang out with Blair.

Maka: Well I want to change that. (Smiling at the cat.)

Blair: Yay! Can Blair get you ready?

Maka: Why? Is there something wrong with the way I dress? (Looking down and feeling self conscious)

Blair: No, but Blair thinks you just need more attention to your assets

Maka: (Deciding) Ok...

Blair: Pum-pum-pumpkin. (Pointing towards Maka)

Blair led Maka to a full length mirror. Maka, who was trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea, opened her eyes.

She gasped when she saw herself.

Blair had given her a pair of black high waist shorts that really showed off her long legs with out being slutty. She also had on a simple white t-shirt with a black blazer. She was also wearing a comfortable pair of black Vans to tie it together. Blair had also done her make up in a tasteful way and changed her pigtails into a mermaid braid.

Maka: ( Giving the cat a hug) Thank you Blair I look amazing.

Blair: Blair is happy. Now lets go.

Blair quickly changed her outfit and the girls left, leaving a note for Soul telling him not to wait up.  
_

The pair had decided to go to ChupaCabras because they didnt want to run into Spirit. Instead they went into this club called Wavelength. It was 16 to enter so Maka was fine.

The club had a nice mix and the DJ was great. Maka danced with Blair for most of the time until she heard someone call her name.

Liz: Hey Maka.

Maka: ( Making her way to the table) Hey Liz. ( Also seeing Tsubaki and Pattie) When did you guys get here?

Liz: Oh we just got here.

Tsubaki: Yeah, Kid went over to play video games with Black* Star and Soul, so we wanted to go out for the night.

Pattie: Who are you here with?

Marks: Blair, she actually has been really fun and even got me dressed.

Liz: I was gonna say you looked different.

Pattie: Big sis, ( Turning to Liz ) Can we dance now?

Liz: Come on, kid. (Pulling her younger sister to the dance floor)

As the sisters left, Blair came back with something to drink for everyone.

Blair: Hi Tsubaki. Blair got you guys drinks.

Tsubaki: Thanks Blair. ( Taking a virgin drink)

Maka also picked up a glass and chugged it without thinking. When finished she started coughing.

Maka: What the hell was that?

Blair: ( Looking at the tray) Uh oh.

Maka: Uh oh, what?

Blair: That wasnt a virgin drink. That was for Liz and it was strong.

Tsubaki: Uh oh, is right.

Liz and Pattie had come back to the table to see everyone wearing the "Oh Shit" face.

Liz: Whats wrong?

Tsubaki: Maka drank your drink.

Liz groaned. For anyone else it wouldnt be a big deal, but Maka was an extreme light weight. She could not handle a shot of raspberry schnapps let alone the Pumpkin Canon that Blair got for her.

Tsubaki: Maybe we should go.

Maka: Guys, its ok. I got this under control.

Liz: Ok Maka, but if you start going into your little drunk mode you better let us know.

Extra:

Kid: This chapter was kinda short.

Glammie: I know.

Arusa: Where am I?

Glammie: Oh you are coming soon. I just needed a break from typing your name.

Arusa: Okay. Review to see more of me.


	6. Love Drunk

Black*Star: Hello readers!

Glammie: Black*Star, where the hell is Kid?

Black*Star: Hmmm...

(Both hear thumping in the closet)

(Finds Kid tied up.)

Glammie: What did you do?

Black*Star: Kid needs to know that Im the biggest star here. At least he is symmetrical.

Glammie: True, I do not own Soul Eater; however, I will have my wicked way with Kid right now.

Black*Star: And to Hurader. We will explain in good time my friend.

Love Drunk:

Maka was a mess. The after effects of the Pumpkin Canon left her with the stability of a new born baby fawn. She tripped every three steps and caught herself on a lot of things. She was currently going face first onto the dance floor when a pair of strong arms caught her. She turned around to see whom they belonged to.

Maka: (Slurring) Arusa!

Arusa: (Pulling her upright) Um...Maka I never knew you to be a clumsy person, so why are you walking like Bambi?

Maka: Thats a specific reference.

Arusa: Just answer the damn question.

Maka: Well, there was this drink and I thought it was virgin. Now poof, I keep doing these random gravity checks.

Arusa: Ok, I think I heard enough. You are coming with me.

Maka: Where are we going?

Arusa: Home.

They walked over to where the rest of the girls were currently sitting.

Maka: Hey guys, Arusa is taking me home.

Tsubaki: Ok Maka. You guys be safe.

Once they were outside of the club, Arusa grabbed Make and led her to his car.

Maka: I didnt know you could drive.

Arusa: Surprises surprises. Now get in, I need you safe.

Maka slid into the passenger seat and buckled in.

Arusa stared to drive away from the club while Maka stared out the window. They were getting close to where Maka lives, but Arusa kept on driving.

Maka: Uhhh...Arusa we passed my house.

Arusa: I never said I was taking you to your house.

Maka: You said I was going home.

Arusa: No, I said "Home" that was a vague statement.

Maka just "hmmped" and crossed her arms.

They drove a bit longer until they got to an apartment building. Arusa pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car.

Arusa:( Looking at Maka pout like a five year old) Get out the car you baby.

Maka:(Unbuckling her seat belt and sticking her tongue out at him) I am not a baby.

Arusa: Yet, you just proved my point.

He led her upstairs to an apartment.

Arusa: Welcome to my lair.

Maka giggled as she looked around. It was neat and nicely furnished. It did not look like a teenage boy lived here.

Arusa:( Watching her face) What were you expecting? Pizza boxes and porn everywhere?

Maka:(Blushing) No. Its just-

Arusa: I was joking, Baka. (Using the nickname he gave her.)

He walked behind a door and came back with a T-shirt and basketball shorts.

Arusa: You can sleep in this.

Maka:( Taking the clothes out his hand) Thanks.

She walked in the bathroom and came out with the clothes on.

Arusa: Follow me.

They walked towards the door that Arusa went to get the clothes from.

Arusa: This is my room. Since its the only bedroom in the apartment, you are sleeping here.

Maka: (Looking confused) But, where are you sleeping?

Arusa: Trust me, my couch is more comfortable than it looks. (Grinning)

Maka: If you say so.

Arusa: Just get some sleep.

Arusa exited and closed the door behind him. Maka climbed into bed and grabbed one of the pillows. It smelled just like him.

Maka: (Thinking to herself) I wish it was him.

She blinked at the thought. Where did that come from? She had never thought of Arusa in that way.

As Maka sat there thinking, there was a knock on the door.

Arusa: Maka? (Opening the door a bit)

He saw her on the bed sitting up.

Arusa: Sorry, I have to grab something.

He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle. He was beginning to exit the room when Maka called him.

Maka: Arusa, I feel awful about you not sleeping in your bed.

Arusa: Maka, I keep telling you its fine.

Maka: What if you just stay with me?

Arusa: I think that that would not be appropriate.

Maka: (Confused) Why not?

Arusa: Because I think that you have had too much to drink tonight.

Maka: But were both single. Its not like we would be hurting anyone.

Arusa: Maka, if you still want me this way when you sober up, we will talk this out.

Maka: (Pouting) Fine.

Arusa: Go to sleep ,you little five year old.

Maka blew raspberries as he closed the door. Arusa laughed and looked at the pills he had in his hand.

Arusa:(Thinking) This is for her.

( With Soul, Black*Star and Kid)

Soul: Thats it you are so dead.

Kid: Bring it on Shark Boy.

Soul: Now behold the true power.

Black*Star watched as these assholes sat there making fools of themselves as they played Mortal Kombat.

Black*Star: I call winners.

Kid: Star you have lost every round since we started playing.

Black*Star: I have not. The controller has just been a little messed up. I keep telling you guys, I do not play with inverted controls.

Soul: (Rolling his eyes while staring at the TV) Sure dude. That is so uncool to blame your failure on a controller.

Black*Star: Failure?! One who will surpass god does not know the meaning of the word.

Kid: No Star, you dont know what that means cause you are illiterate.

Black*Star sat confused at the comment while Soul and Kid laughed. They played a little longer until Kid, completely and effectively, kicked major ass, beating everyone.

Soul: This sucks.

Kid: Someone sounds like a sore loser.

Black*Star: Yeah, we need new people to play with us.

Soul: Well, Crona is too afraid of his own shadow to do anything with us.

Black*Star: What about that kid...Arusa?

Soul:(Smirking) Oh you mean the male version of Maka.

Kid: That guy gives me the creeps.

Soul: Why is that?

Kid: I guess he seems so secretive. Besides, do out see the way he looks at Maka?

Black*Star: Are you sure its nothing asymmetrical? (Joking)

Kid: Symmetry is nothing to joke about. There is something about Arusa and I intend to find out.

Extras:

Kid: Finally I make the cut.

Glammie: Shush... you knew I could not leave you out of this.

Kid: True, I heard you got 2 favorites and 7 followers.

Glammie: And I am proud.

Kid: Thanks to those kind people and please review.


	7. Hungover

Hideyoshi: What.. am I doing here?

Kid: She's been obsessing over you ever since she watched Baka And Test.

Glammie: Hideyoshi...please let me bear your child. (Fan girl face)

Kid: Actually I think that's a girl.

Hideyoshi: Dammit ...I Am A Boy!

Kid: Whatever... Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Glammie: (Stares at Hideyoshi) So fabulous.

Hungover

It was a beautiful morning in Death City. The birds were chirping, the sun was laughing, Maka was not in her bed...

What!?

Maka woke up and squinted at the sunlight. When her eyes finally adjusted she looked around. She did not know where the hell she was. It was a nicely decorated room, but it wasnt hers.

She attempted to sit up when the extreme pain hit her. It felt like someone was trying to rip out her brain through her eye sockets.

Maka: Where the hell am I!?

She tried to remember what happened the night before, but everything was coming up as a blank.

Maka: (Thinking) Oh fuck it!

She slid out of the bed and grabbed something to use as a weapon. The closest thing to her was a baseball bat. As she got up she noticed that her close were changed.

Maka: ( Thinking) Oh god I was raped by a kind rapist.

She opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible. She was hit with the scent of food instantly. That left her a bit confused, but she still went forward.

Maka let her nose lead her to the kitchen, where a figure had his body in the fridge. Raising her bat slowly she tip toed towards the figure. Bat held high she stood over the figure. Then he turned his head.

Maka: Arusa!? ( Almost dropping her bat)

Arusa:(Standing up) Jeez Maka, a guy cooks you breakfast and gives you his room, and you try to assassinate him.

Maka:( Blushing) Well, how in the hell was I supposed to know? I wake up in this weird place, in changed clothes and no memory of why.

Arusa: So...you one of those drunks.

Maka: One of what drunks?

Arusa: I can explain after you give me the bat. (Holding out his hand)

Maka: (Handing it over) Fine, now what am I?

Arusa: You are one of the short term memory loss drunks. Its kinda like you wake up with instant amnesia.

Maka: Well, did anything happen last night?

Arusa: (Checking on the food) Before or after you basically invited me to sleep with you.

Maka: WHAT!?

She tried to hide herself in a corner. How could her drunk self betray her like that. Okay, she did find Arusa sexy and intelligent, but she was still getting over Soul. She felt so embarrassed that her urges got he better of her. She usually had more self control.

Arusa: (Calling over his shoulder) Maka calm down. Everyone has needs.

Maka: Not me, I have a lot of self control.

Arusa: Whatever you say. Just come eat before your food gets cold.

Maka: (Taking a bite) Wow Arusa this is really good.

Arusa: Thanks, its another of my many surprises.

They continued a light conversation while they ate.  
_

(Across Death City)

Kid had a very serious look on his face as he walked back to where Black*Star lived. Something this morning had put him on edge. How could that be possible?

(Flashback)

Kid had woken up at 8 a.m to get his friends some breakfast. It was a normal thing that Kid did when he spent the night. As he walked to Deathbucks he thought about Arusa. There was something that put him on edge about his boy.

He decided to cut through some side streets and a parking lot to get to Deathbucks. As it would seem that old saying was true. Speak of the devil...

Kid: Hello Arusa.

And the devil shall appear.

Arusa was walking through the parking lot with a bag full of groceries.

Arusa: (Looking over) Hey...Kid right?

Kid: Yeah...whats up?

Arusa: Nothing, I was just grabbing some breakfast food for Maka. (Holding up the bags)

Kid: Oh, so she never went home last night?

Arusa: Nope, I took her with me after she tried to acquaint herself with the floor.

Kid: That was nice of you.

Arusa: What can I say, I am a nice guy. (Smirking)

Kid: Well, I have to grab these idiots coffee, otherwise they will be useless.

Arusa: Ok...see ya. (Turning and walking away)

Kid: Yeah. (Also walking away)

Kid walked a little further before he turned back to the way Arusa had walked. There was just something about that boy that he would not put his finger on.

He used his Soul Perception to look at Arusa. He had a normal human soul, but there was something else. Looking deeper he found it. What it was shocked him.

There was something weird about Arusa.

Anyone with Soul Perception knows that the more frequently you look at a soul, the more you familiarize yourself with it. However, if you check someone for the first time their souls are foreign to you. The problem Kid experienced was that...

Arusa has a familiar soul.

(End of flashback)

Kid sighed as he walked up the stairs of the apartment. He knew something was wrong with Arusa. He would go to the library to study soul familiarity, but right now he had more pressing matters...

Kid: Soul and Star wake your lazy asses up before you sleep your lives away.

Kid looks down on the living room floor at the two sleeping boys.

Soul: (Mumbling) I hear something annoying. (Looking up at Kid) Oh...its my personal Shinigami alarm clock.

Black*Star: (Stretching) Well whatever it as woke me up too. Looks like its not so personal.

Kid: Wow a kind way to treat a friend that just brought you coffee.

The boys got up and walked to there coffees. Kid always got them the same things every time he went: for Soul a mocha frappe with whipped cream and for Black*Star a decaffeinated coffee with Splenda and cream. Kid had also bought an assortment of donuts.

Soul: (Sipping his drink and biting his donut) Thanks Kid,you are the best.

Black*Star: What I wonder is why I have to have decaf.

Kid: Well, Tsubaki had her therapist write a note saying not to give you anything else to make you wild.

Soul: And remember the dare we gave you to drink 8 cans of Pepsi?

Black*Star: Oh that was so old.

Kid: They had to fix the symmetrical for you ruined. (Glaring)

Soul: I heard they had to shoot you with a dart to stop you from running all over the school.

Black*Star: Oh suck it. They actually did it because they just could not stop a big star like me.

Kid: Whatever helps you sleep at night.  
_

(Back to Maka and Arusa)

Maka: Wow Arusa that was really good.

Arusa: Thank you. I guess its another one of my special talents.

Arusa it up to clear the table.

Maka: (Standing and grabbing the plates) Here let me help you.

Arusa: (Trying to take them back) No. You are a guest, and guests do out clean.

Maka: I just want to be fair, and since you made me breakfast, the least I could do is help with washing.

Arusa sighed and led Maka into the kitchen. He knew that she would not take "No" for an answer.

The pair did the dishes with mild conversation; Maka dried while Arusa washed. After they finished Arusa left Maka in the living room while he took a shower.

Maka sat there for a while, but then she got bored. She stood up and walked over to a very large bookcase.

Arusa had a lot of interesting books. Most Maka had finished, and others she had never heard of. What was most interesting was that he had a whole section dedicated to Shakespeare. She had never met a teenage boy that had found his work interesting or worth reading.

She continued skimming through his titles when the Arusa walked in drying his hair with a towel and no shirt on.

Arusa: I knew you would be over there sooner or later, Baka.

Maka turned around to tell him her name was not Baka, but when she saw Arusa like that, the comment died on her lips. His body was so well built with muscles not to big, but she knew they were still there.

Arusa: (Watching her stare) See anything you like? (Grinning sarcastically)

Maka: (Blushing) No, I was just wondering why you are not wearing a shirt.

Arusa: Does my nakedness bother you?

Maka: (Looking for a way out the conversation and seeing the clock) Oh my Death, is that the time?

Arusa: Yup.

Maka: I gotta go. Where are my clothes?

Arusa: Hold on.

He walked into is bedroom and returned with the clothes.

Arusa: Here.

Maka thanked him and quickly went into the bathroom to change.

Extras:

Glammie: Well, I should be uploading more often.

Soul: Why is that?

Glammie: Well, I fucked up my ankle s no cheer for me, and Im done my project for the art show.

Arusa: That sucks about your leg.

Glammie: You dont know the half of it. Try using a wheelchair around immature teenage boys.

Arusa: Ha, let me guess wheelies?

Glamiie: Ugh...try not to remind me. Well, review so I can get better.


	8. Deathbucks

Natsu: Hey guys welcome to another chapter of Kishin formally known as Asura. Just make sure when you read that you cut all the lights off and sit really close to the computer.

Gray: Natsu you idiot are you trying to blind them?

Glammie: (Looks at Gray) Um... Gray. Your clothes.

Gray: Crap! Glammiegirl328 would like to thank all her fans who followed and commented during the tablet hiatus. Shout outs are in the extras.

Glammie: Now on with the story. I do not on Soul Eater ,but it is on Cartoon Network on Sunday nights.

Deathbucks

It seemed like after the sleepover with Arusa, Maka became more comfortable around him. They hung out more often and always would have these secret jokes. To the girls it was cute, but Kid saw danger. He did not trust Arusa until he researched about "Familiar Souls" and debriefed with his father. How could he trust that Arusa was who he said he was?

He decided against causing a scene now and would rather read up on it. The last time he jumped the gun on secret plans he ended up being wrong, dead wrong. Even thinking about it now made him cringe.

Kid just snapped back when he saw a weapon waving a hand in his face.

Liz: Earth to Kid. (She looked confused) Anyone in there. (Mumbling) Damn OCD freak finally drove himself symmetrically crazy.

Kid: Hey! (Slapping his weapons hand out of his face) I can still hear you.

The elder Thompson sister just smiled and walked away. Kid was like a little brother to her ,and she liked picking on him.

Kid was happy that he regained his thoughts. Now he could go to the library and study.

* * *

(Awww yeah...scene skips)

Maka was breathing heavily as she stared at her opponent. This is the second time she has fallen down and her aching body wanted to give up, but her fighter spirit would not let her.

Maka: (Screaming and glaring at the one who had put her in such a state) Mifune !

Mifune had disappeared into the darkness again. He knew it was hard for her to sense him, but as her weapon training demanded that she rely on her other senses besides her sight. She needed to learn that some days she would be the meister an days she would be the weapon.

However, Maka, being the frustrating girl that she is, refused to pick up on what she was trying to teach her. She was a logical person who needed to see to understand.

Maka: (Looking around) Mifune? Come on we have been doing this for hours.

Mifune: (Walking out of his hiding space) Yet, you still have not mastered it.

Maka: How can I master it? I don't even know what you are trying to teach me.

Mifune: (Walking slowly towards her and putting the sword he had been holding away) I was trying to teach how to feel your enemy. As a weapon it is your job to make sure that your meister is protected from all angles. You are like an extra mirror so she or he can see the blind spots.

Maka: I already know all this. You forget that I am a meister?

Mifune: So, you are biased. You only look at it from a meister's point of view.

Maka: Well, maybe a break will give the energy to think.

Mifune:(Smirks) You are worst then that assassin.

Maka: Well, you know what they say about the company you keep.

Mifune: (Rolling his eyes) Ok kid get out of here. By the way tell your fan that if he wants to learn a thing or two,the come inside instead of waiting at the door like a punished puppy.

Maka: Fan?

She walked to the door. She did not really expect anyone to be there. She thought Mifune was just making fun of her bad ability of sensing people. However, standing there ,in all his glory, was Arusa.

Arusa: Hey samurai. (Nodding at acknowledgement) So you knew I was here the whole time.

Mifune: How could I not. You kept snickering every time I gave Maka a correction.

Arusa: It was hilarious to see Little Miss Perfect get told that she was wrong.

Maka: (Sticking out her tongue) Well not everyone has the ability to be nonchalant about school.

Arusa: (Laughs) Sorry Baka. It's a hard talent to master. Like the one you are learning now.

Maka: I hate you. (She left the class) Later Mifune!

Arusa said goodbye to the samurai and followed behind Maka.

Once outside the two stretched.

Maka: I think I am going home now.

Arusa: Think again. We are going out.

Maka: (Looking confused) Um...well.

Arusa: I know you are going to say yes to me so let's go. [A/N I just finished watching Bad Little Boy from Adventure Time and Marshall Lee kinda reminded me of Arusa. Marshall Lee fans don't hate me.]

Maka frowned. She knew saying no to him was out of the question. Not that he had control over her, but he was so persistent that she'd rather say yes now and save her breath.

* * *

(Back to Kid)

Kid sat in the dusty library of the DWMA. Although Black*Star had just cleaned it, it still needed to be dusted daily.

Kid grabbed an inventory from the librarian at the head desk and look up anything relating to familiar souls. He came across one booked called _The Reincarnated Spirit to The Familiar_ _Soul _but had no author,instead a letter "V". It appealed to Kid so he went to the library in search of it.

Once found he sat in the secluded area where he sat and usually read. He opened to the first page and read a quote:

_The soul gives unity to what it looks at with love._

Kid looked at it for a second, thought it over and kept going. He read about past lives and free will, it was all basic thing shinigamis in training needed to learn. Kid Kept reading until one snippet caught his attention:

_Although a spirit on Earth may deter from the path of good, there is a way to split a soul so that only a piece is damned. However, only a strong entity may be able to do so. The separation of a soul is only allowed when the entity gives up on evil and latches to something in this world. It may be a person, item or place. If the soul attaches to something familiar to it it protects it from being discovered by the object. I death's eyes,however, it shows the true nature of the soul, for death is familiar with all souls. Not actually revealing the previous life, but causes a sense of familiarity. If the soul has met with death before, it increases the sense._

Kid could not read anymore. He could not believe that Arusa was damned. Besides that he could not believe how powerful Arusa was. That left the question of who Arusa was and why he was back in this world.

* * *

(Back to these fools)

Arusa had dragged Maka to Deathbucks for a cup of coffee. It was a way to make up for dragging her away from class. He knew that Maka had a soft spot for Deathbucks.

He told Maka to grab a seat while he ordered the coffees. She shrugged and walked off. He ordered the drink and walked to where she was sitting. She was so engrossed into the novel that he had to stop and stare. She looked so cute with her eyes squinted and her face very serious until she reached a part that surprised her, then she raise her eyebrows and go back to her serious face.

Arusa snickered as he sat down.

Arusa: What are you reading?

Maka: She Comes Undone. [A/N Another good read]

Arusa: Sounds interesting. (He handed her the drink)

Maka: It is. I don't even think I've put it down in a while.

Arusa: Typical bookworms. I don't think you stop reading for anything, even eating.

Maka: (Rolling her eyes) I have to. Do you see how helpless Soul is without me. I think he can barely make a Hot Pocket correctly, and even if he does he'll burn himself before waiting the required two minutes.

Arusa: (Laughing) I don't think anyone waits the two minutes.

They smiled and talked a couple more hours before Maka's phone rang.

Maka: Well,(Looking at the name) duty calls. (She got up and walked towards Arusa) I really had fun today.

She gave him a hug and peck on the cheek. Arusa was a bit stunned but hugged back.

Arusa: Of course, Baka. (He grinned) I think you missed though.

Maka: Missed what?

Arusa: My lips because I know that's what you were aiming for.

Maka blushed and picked up her book. She laughed.

Maka: Well I did forget to do one thing today.

Arusa: (Smiling like a dumbass) What's that.

Maka: (Smiling and leaning forward. She watched Arusa close his eyes) MAKACHOP!

Arusa was soon lain out on the floor.

Arusa: That was a paperback. How did it hurt that much? (Graspin his head)

Maka: Bye ARUSHIE! ( She answered her phone and left her friend in pain)

Extras:

Glammie: Yes I am alive.

Bill: Right.

Glammie: Bill how are you here. I thought you were my imaginary friend?

Bill: Nope, I am your muse. Judging by the chapter I did a good job.

Glammie: Cool now to my reviewers:

- Psyka, thank you so very much. I'm a lot better.

-crona x kid lover, I knew someone would think that.

-SebbyMichaelis, Thanks for your sweet words.

-Girl-luvs-manga, I already have that planned out.

-LOW59, I don't know who Arusa is. It could be Bill.

Bill: Hey! I could never be such a jerk like that.

Glammie: He's not a jerk. He's just aggressive and knows what he wants.

Bill: Whatever. Please follow and review because I can't eat until she get's a review.

Glammie: Ya damn right. Later.


	9. Research and Boyfriends Part 1

Glammie: Hello readers...Tis I Glammie.

Bill: Arent you tired from the 13 hour car trip to be so excited?

Glammie: Hush Bill, the readers dont know that.

Kid: Well, should we tell them about the thing?

Glammie: Fine.

Kid: Well one, Glammiegirl328 doesnt own Soul Eater.

Glammie: However, I do declare March 28th as Glammiegirl328 day.

Kid: Yes yes, happy belated birthday.

Bill: You cant declare a day!

Research and Boyfriends

Kid had decided not to give up on who Arusa was. He spent most of the night researching and replaying what he had read over and over in his head. It was killing him to know. The last time he had been so passionate about anything was when Pattie left a painting 1/20 of a inch to the left in the living room.

He decided that instead of showing his father his findings he would just follow Arusa to get any dirt on him. Plus, Kid had just seen Skyfall and wanted to be a spy for a while.

Dressing himself in all black, which he usually wears, and covering his hair with a black cap he set off into the darkening city to find the person he most desired to know about.

* * *

(Back to Arusa)

Arusa was smiling at himself. He was pretty pleased with how his relationship with Maka had gone so far. In the months he had known her she became more comfortable with him. She had told him about her fears, family and goals.

It became apparent to him that he wanted to be with her, but Maka was so myopic to the situation that she didnt figure that anything romantic would ever come up. So, Arusa decided to conspire a plan he called " Operation Boyfriend". No it wasnt the cleverest of names, but it got the job done.

What was he? Some James Bond wanna be?

* * *

(Kid again)

Kid was slowly creeping through alleyway as he followed Arusa. He kinda felt like Makas creepy father, following him around like this.

It would be a lot more fruitful if Arusa was doing something productive, but he wasnt. First he sat in a diner and made conversation with a waitress there. Then he stopped by a flower shop and asked a florist about a dozen lilies. Finally, he walked into a book store and bought a book called _Thirteen Reasons Why._ Kid didnt know what Arusa was planning, but it didnt seem like it was plotting.

* * *

(Arusa again)

Arusa knew that someone was following him, but he didnt have to comment on the stalker. He had had a fruitful day. He stopped at a diner that Maka remembered be with her mother when she was younger and rented the place out for the night. The he went to the florist to buy Makas favorite flowers. Finally, Maka mentioned this book, _Thirteen Reasons Why_, so he bought as a gift. His plan was falling right into place.

Here was the plan: he was going to give Maka the gift and the flowers at her door the he would ask her to accompany him to the diner. Knowing how oblivious Maka was, he knew she wouldnt expect nothing much. Then when she opened the door she would see the diner romantically done, and she would melt in his hands like a Popsicle on a summer day.

He smirked at the thought when he arrived at Makas apartment. Tonight was going to be unforgettable.

* * *

(Maka Time)

Maka: Soul! What did you do to my shirt?

Soul: (Looking up lazily from the television) Oh! So thats where my other red sock went.

Maka was fuming as she looked at all her white clothes that had been stained pink by Souls negligence.

Maka: What the hell am I supposed to do with a pink shirt?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Maka: That better be the pizza man. (Turning to the door)

Soul: We didnt order pizza. (Raising his eyebrow)

Maka: Exactly. ( Walking and turning the knob)

Arusa stood there with a bag in his hand and holding something behind his back.

Maka: Oh its you.

Arusa: Wow, a kind way to treat someone who got you a gift.

Maka: Is it pizza? ( Smirking)

Arusa: No...

Maka: Then bye! ( Closing the door in his face)

Arusa just stood there. He couldnt believe that after all this planning he would just be ignored. He did all this and came back to life for her to be ignored. He should have just taken her away like he planned to. His time in this world like this made him forget that he rivaled Death himself. He could take Maka easily , but he wanted her to grow to love him.

On the other side of the door Maka was in a giggle fit. She hated when Arusa messed with her ,so when she had the chance; she gave him a dose of his own medicine.

She knew it was wrong so she opened the door.

Arusa watched as the door opened to see Maka smiling at him. It was a joke?

Arusa: That was mean. ( Frowning)

Maka: I get that way from time to time. Now come in. ( She walked in )

Arusa followed and saw her lazy roommate sitting on the couch.

Soul: Oi, (Sitting up) Hey man.

Arusa: Hey, Soul. ( Sitting next to him)

Maka sat in a love seat and looked at Arusa.

Maka: So ... what brings you here?

Arusa: Well like I said, I have a gift for you and a proposal.

Soul: Dude, its uncool to get ahead of yourself. You only knew Maka for a couple of months.

Maka:( Rolling her eyes) Not that kind of proposal, geinus.

Soul: ( Getting up) Whatever, Im going to take a nap. Wake me up if you go somewhere, ok?

Maka: Fine Fine.

Soul walked to his room shaking his head at his stupidity. He now knew how Black*Star felt.

After he left the room Maka looked at Arusa.

Maka: Please continue.

Arusa: I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to eat with me.

Maka: Ok, let me get dressed.

Maka walked into her room and started to get dressed. She grabbed an outfit and took a quick shower.

Arusa sat politely in her living room and looked around. Of course hed been there before, Maka had invited all her friends to lunch, but he still liked looking around.

After ten minutes, a tired Soul walked out his room and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda and came to sit on the couch.

Arusa: I thought that you were taking a nap.

Soul:( Shrugging) I was, but my room is next to the bathroom, and Id rather not hear Maka sing.

Arusa:( Taking a mental note) She sings in the shower?

Soul: Sadly, most of the time its some random Justin Beiber song, and if I hear Beauty and a Beat one more time Ill kill my self with a rusty carving knife.

Arusa laughed and shook his head.

Soul: So, where are you taking her?

Arusa: Just to a diner and then just a walk.

Soul: You finally gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?

Arusa: (Turning his head and raising his eyebrows) How do you know about that?

Soul: Its kinda obvious dude. Only Maka doesnt notice when someone likes her.

Arusa: Well, thats your meister for you.

Both boys laughed until Maka walked out.

Maka: Whats so funny?

Soul: Nothing. (Taking a gulp of soda)

Maka: (Looking at him and frowning) Why do I feel like it was about me?

Soul: (Making an innocent face) Oh I dont know. Must be just your nerves. You should get that checked out.

Maka rolled her eyes and walked towards Arusa.

Maka: Well...?

Arusa: What?

Maka: Didnt you have a gift for me?

Arusa: Oh yeah. ( Hands her the lilies and the bag with the book in it)

Maka: Lilies! ( She smiled and peered into the bag) No you didnt.

She pulled out a book that she had once mentioned that she really wanted to read.

Maka: I didnt think you were listening when I said that. (Placing the lilies in a vase)

Arusa:( Shrugging) Well, surprise surprise.

Maka: Why are you being so nice?

Arusa: Im coming off as nice...crap.

Soul laughed and walked to his room.

Soul: Well you two have a nice time and Arusa... you have my approval.

Arusa grinned at Souls back.

Maka:( Confused) What is that supposed to mean?

Arusa: Nothing...its a guy thing?

Maka:( Mumbling) Everybodys going to stop telling me nothing.

Arusa:( Patting Maka on her head) Are you ready, Baka?

Maka: As ready as Ill ever be.

* * *

(Kid Kid Kid)

Kid sat outside on a bench near Makas apartment. He was waiting for Arusa to come out. When the door finally opened, he didnt expect to see Maka.

Kid:( Going back into the darkness) Where are they going?

* * *

Maka: So, do I get to know where Im going.

Arusa:( Sighing) I already told you Baka, its a surprise.

Maka: I told you that I dont like surprises.

Arusa:( Laughing) Dont be such a spoiled three year old.

Maka: Its not being spoiled. I just like being in control of my destination.

Arusa: Personal problem. Besides youre going to really be pissed when I have to blindfold you.

Maka: Wait what?

Arusa:Aww cmon you didnt think Id make it easy did you?

Maka: How could I think anything was easy with you?

Maka stood there while Arusa blindfolded her.

Arusa: Now the real fun begins.

Extras

Glammie: Ok Im stopping here but there is a part 2 to this chapter. Also thanks to my reviewers.

Natsu: Why do I have to come at the end?

Glammie: Because youre promoting my Fairy Tail story.

Natsu: You mean after this one?

Glammie: Yeah so rustle up some ideas.

Natsu: Aye sir, its a LokexLucy story right?

Glammie: Yup!

Natsu: Later guys and please review.

Glammie: Byee!


	10. Research and Boyfriends Part 2

Glammie: Like I said there is a part 2.

Kid: Well obviously because I have not found out about Arusa yet.

Arusa: Do you have to?

Kid: Pretty much. It makes up most of the plot.

Glammie: How do you know that?

Kid: I read your outline.

Arusa: Well, Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Glammie: I do, however, love Soul Eater abridged.

Kid: Go SEAteam!

Reasearch and Boyfriends part 2

Maka walked blindly while Arusa dragged her along.

Maka: Is the blindfold really necessary? (Stopping)

Arusa: Of course. Otherwise you will know my plot.

(Kiddo)

Kid had been standing behind a tree in perfect stalker mode. He was close enough to hear but not to be spotted. He kinda felt like he was following the Black*Star rules of an assassin perfectly.

He had over heard Arusa was plotting something, but it was obvious that it was a date. Only Maka would be so blind, no pun intended, that she would not notice.

So Kid decide to just go to where Arusa lives and just see what he could come up with. Maybe today would be his lucky day.

(Maka and Arusa)

Maka: Arusa slow down before I fall.

Arusa: Then I will catch you.

Maka smiled a little at that.

Arusa: Or just drag you along. (Smirking as he watches her expression change)

Maka: Well, I feel like the bell of the ball.

Arusa: Hush, we are almost there.

Maka: You did not just hush me.

Arusa rolled his eyes and walked towards the diner and opened the door. He reached for Maka and helped her into the building.

Maka: So I guess I have to stay blind?

Arusa: Not for long. ( Removing the blindfold)

Maka blinked a couple of times and then took in her surroundings.

Maka: Where are we? ( Looking around the room suspiciously)

Arusa: The diner that you and your mother went to when you were younger.

Maka gasped and covered her mouth. The diner was still the same except someone had spruced it up and made a candlelight dinner at one of the booths. No one else was in the diner and the lights were low.

Maka:( Still not putting two and two together) What is the occasion?

Arusa: (Playing it off) Oh, just dinner with some news.

Maka shrugged and sat down. Arusa sat across from her.

Maka: So what is it?

Arusa: How about we eat first?

Maka nodded as a waiter walked in with two plates of pasta. Maka loved pasta.

Arusa smiled as he watched Maka perk up when she saw what was being served.

The kept up a light conversation while they ate.

Dinner was closing out and Arusa was ready for action.

Arusa: Hey, do you wanna walk in the park with me?

Maka: As long as I do not have to wear a blindfold.

Arusa took her hand and lead to the park near the diner.

Maka took in the sights of the park in the spring. They had hung up Christmas lights so people could see at night.

Maka: Hey so what is it you had to tell me?

Arusa: Hey Maka, wanna play a game? Then I will tell you.

Maka: Depends, will it cause you to get hurt. ( She asked sarcastically)

Arusa: I hope not.

Maka: Okay sure, but if it is something dumb I promise to Makachop you.

Arusa: Okay, were gonna play a staring contest, whoever doesnt blink wins!

Maka: Seems easy enough. Prepare to lose to a girl. ( Smirking)

Arusa: Cute fantasy.

Maka:( Rolling her eyes) 1...2...3... Go!

They stared at each other.

Maka felt her eyes getv heavy, and she wanted to blink so badly. However she could not let Arusa win. She looked over and Arusa was fine. Maka could not hold it in, she had to blink, so she did.

Arusa: According to my calculations. You lose.

Maka: Ughh...my eyes burn.

Arusa:( Pouting) You sure know how to puff up my ego. Am I that ugly?

Maka thought. Arusa is ugly...never.

Maka:( Blushing) Of course not.

Arusa: Hey, wanna know how I won?

Maka: Spill...

Arusa:(Looking at her seriously) I got to look at the most beautiful thing in the world, and if I blinked, I would miss a second of looking at her.

Maka:( Blushing furiously) Stop kidding.

Arusa:( Tilting her head) Never been more serious. Maka, will you be my girlfriend?

Arusa leaned in for a kiss hoping Maka did not move away. However, she leaned in and pressed her lip against his.

After a while Arusa pulled back.

Arusa: I take that as a yes.

Maka smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Maka: You are correct.

Arusa smiled a genuine smile and picked her up and spun her around. In the distance the could hear:

I belong with you,  
You belong with me,  
Youre my sweetheart.

Arusa:(Placing her on her feet) Fitting.

Maka: So I guess this is what you wanted to tell me.

Arusa:( Smirking) You guessed correctly.

Maka nodded in agreement as they walked hand in hand.

( Hope you did not think I would leave you with that did you)

Kid was wandering to where Arusa lived. He had found the address in the school files: Apartment 5A on 2121 Death Road.

Kid knew he could easily slip in and out of the apartment, but his conscious as deciding if it was right or not.

Kid:( To himself) But its for the good of Death City.

Kid used a fire escale near the apartment and climed through the cracked window.

Too easy.

Kid landed in the bedroom and looked around. There was a made bed and it was tidy. He could not see anything wrong. Right nos he felt more like a stalker.

He decided to check the bathroom. He noticed that the medicine cabinet was open.

What Kid saw next shocked him. Instead of normal stuff like cough medicine or ibuprofen, he saw a lotbof the medicine the students from the academy took to reduce the madness. He knew because it had the shinigami insignia.

Arusa was not just familiar, he was mad, and the only mad person he remembers looking into their soul was...

Kid:( Gasping) Asura!

Extras

Glammie: I know its short but it was crucial.

Kid: Most of your readers expected this anyway.

Arusa: So I am not really who I say I was.

Kid: Kishin!

Glammie: Settle down or else. Oh, if you followed or reviewed recently I love you. You guys keep me going.

Kid:( Standing away from Arusa) So please review or she might break a leg in dance.

Glammie: Jerk do not wish that on me. Love you readers. Bye.


	11. Butt Out Kid

Glammie: So there I was, minding my own business when I looked at how many people viewed my story and...Vegeta.

Vegeta: It's over 3,000!

Glammie:( Does her happy dance) Yay. Keep it up you anonymous readers.

Kid: Well I guess that is my cue. Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater, but she does own her happy dance.

Butt out Kid

Maka was in a dream. A cruel cruel dream. She did not know if her relationship with Arusa was made up or real. She had forgotten to pinch herself last night.

She stretched when there was a knock on the door.

Soul: Yo Maka, are you decent because I kinda am looking forward to not getting hit today.

Maka:( Smiling) Open it.

Soul opened the door and came and sat at the bottom of her bed.

Soul: So, how did it go last night?

Maka: If I was not dreaming then I say it was fine.

Soul: You cannot remember anything?

Maka: Nope. I do not even know how I got in bed.

Soul: Well, Arusa brought you home and you just walked around smiling like a lunatic.

Maka:( Sarcastically) Thanks.

Soul: My pleasure.

Maka: So is that all you wanted?

Soul: No, actually Liz called asking if you saw Kid around.

Maka: Not since lunch yesterday.

Soul: That is the same thing I told her. Well I am going with Black*Star enjoy your day.

Soul got up and left the room.

(KIDDO)

Kid was furious right now after further assessing the situation he found out something crucial. No one could get that medicine anywhere because it needed the powers of the shinigami to activate it. That only left him and his father. Process of elimination.

Kid walked into the Death Room where his father was sitting drinking tea.

Kid: Father, I need to speak with you.

Lord Death: Hello Kiddo, you look so cute today. What can I help you with?

Kid: Dad, stop it. (Blushing) I need to ask you about Arusa.

Lord Death: He is a fine boy and an excellent student.

Kid: Dad, I know he is the kishin.

Lord Death sat there quietly for a moment and then looked at Kid.

Lord Death:( Using his serious voice) What do you want to know?

Kid: Why is he here and why are you helping him?

Lord Death:( Standing) Kid, Arusa... er Asura has been a friend for years. After his resurrection he came to me for help.

Kid: Help with what?

Lord Death: It is not my place to say. However, it seems like Asura has found something he did not have before.

Kid: Do you mean the thing that the soul connects to?

Lord Death: You could say that.

Kid: But Father, how can you just trust him like that?

Lord Death: Kid there are somethings you will not understand until you experience them.

Kid stood there and then thought of something.

Kid: What about Maka will she be ok?

Lord Death: Trust me our little meister is fine.

Kid frowned at the fact that his father would not give him details. Fine, Kid would solve it himself.

He said goodbye to his father and left.

Lord Death smirked under his mask.

Lord Death: Asura your plan had better work.

(FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK)

Lord Death stood in his Death Room when the door opened.

Spirit: Uhh... Lord Death there is a visitor for you.

Lord Death: Bring him in.

A teenage boy about 17 entered the room. He had a bored look on his face.

Lord Death: Hello Asura.

Asura: Nothing gets past you does it. (Smirking)

Lord Death: Of course not. (Gesturing for him to have a seat) Now my question is why did you not just go to hell? It took forever to send you there.

Asura:( Sitting) Touchy. I thought we got over the whole "I almost killed your son" thing.

Lord Death: Well, think again. I should skin you alive right now but something is off.

Asura: Yeah I cashed my immortal rights in for something. Besides been there done that.

Lord Death: What do you mean cashed in? What did you drop your immortality for?

Asura:( Looking at him seriously) Love.

Lord Death looked at him in disbelief.

Lord Death: If this is your idea of a joke then leave.

Asura: Now hear me out. That meister... the one that defeated me?

Lord Death: What do you want with Maka?

Asura: Maka. (Sighing) What a beautiful name. I just want to be hers.

Lord Death: If you even think about hurting her.

Asura: Relax LD. Why would I come here to tell you my diabolical scheme?

Lord Death: You are right. So I guess you plan on courting her the normal way.

Asura: Yes, that is where you come in.

Lord Death:( Smiled under his mask) There is always a catch with you.

Asura: For 800 years. But seriously, I need to be a student at the academy.

Lord Death: I will allow this. However, if you start any of your stuff, you will be begging to go to hell.

Asura: Ohhh, I am shaking in my sneakers.

Lord Death: You better make her happy.

Asura:( Getting up to leave) She is the only reason for my existence now. Oh, by the way, call me Arusa.

(END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END)

Maka left the apartment because today was a girls day with her and Tsubaki.

Maka walked to the apartment Tsubaki and Black*Star shared. She rang the doorbell. She heard a bit of scrambling and a red faced Tsubaki answered the door.

Maka: Why do you look like that?

Tsubaki: Black*Star tried to cook breakfast but ended up making a mess.

Tsubaki moved aside and Maka entered. She glanced in the kitchen and instantly felt bad for Tsubaki. How anyone could handle Black*Star was beyond her. She knew him for years but sometimes she had to worry about the boy.

Tsubaki: It looks bad, huh?

Maka: That is an understatement.

There were several unidentifiable blobs everywhere, a pot of over bubbling something, a link of sausages hanging from the ceiling light, a bunch if knives thrown in the wall and a blue green purple mix on the floor. The place smelled rancid.

Maka: What was he trying to make?

Tsubaki:( Shrugging) Toast and eggs.

Maka looked at her in in disbelief. All this for two simple things. Even Soul knew how to make that without burning it.

Tsubaki: Well he is going to clean this when he gets back.

Maka: How can you be sure?

Tsubaki:( Smirking) If he wants what I think he wants he will clean it.

Maka frowned and processed this. Her eyes finally lit up.

Maka: Oh jeez, I did not want that mental image of you and Black*Star ever.

Tsubaki laughed. Under that sweet smile was a bad mind. Maka wondered if it helped the taller girl when dating Black*Star. You needed to be on your toes with that boy.

Tsubaki grabbed Maka and walked out the house. They decided that becauee it was such a nice day that they would walk to center Death City.

Tsubaki: Hey Maka, is it ok if we stop for something to eat because my kitchen is destroyed and whatnot.

Maka: Sure.

They walked to an outdoor coffee place and ordered. When their orders returned, they took a seat at one if the tables.

Tsubaki: So Maka, anything new today?

Maka:( Smirking) I got a boyfriend.

Tsubaki:( Eyes widening) Who?

Maka: That kid, Arusa.

Tsubaki: Oh my death, I did not know you even liked him.

Maka: Me either. He was so sweet last night.

Tsubaki: Well spill on the details.

Maka talked about the date not knowing she had another listener. Kid was sitting near them and could here every word. He knew they would not notice him because he was in a disguise. He felt like a creep, but he was glad he was there. He finally thought he knew what Asura was planning. He was trying to take Maka away.

Extras:

Kid: Why do I have to sound like a creep?

Glammie: Because you are the antagonist in this story.

Kid: I though Asura was.

Glammie: Nope. I have some comments as following:

lovelymania: Thank you thank you. It came to me in a dream.

Rachel-chan XOXOX: I know right I love it too.

Girl-luvs-manga: Kid says he does not have OCD. He just likes things perfect.

someone: I like glitter.

LOW59: Yes, the real fun. And thank you for making me Google who Bill was lol.

Arusa: Please review for Glammie or she will not have something to brag about.


	12. Language of Love

Glammie: Hey guys I am back.

Kid: How did the dentist go?

Glammie: I will never eat candy again!

Kid: Come on the root canal could not have been that bad.

Glammie: Well how about you come next time.

Kid: Hell no.

Glammie: Wuss. Well, I do not own Soul Eater, but I do have a face full of pain.

Language of love

Maka was annoyed. Never in her whole existence as a student at the DWMA had she ever failed. Well, besides that thing with Blair but that was about it. Maka hated failure.

Tomorrow were the Meister/Weapon exams. Since Maka was both, she had to participate and study for both. However, she was not feeling confident with her weapon self. It would be humiliating to lose to a first year team because she was not used to being in the middle of the fight. She was usually the one calling the shots.

However, not even failing scared her for what was going to happen. Maka was a weapon so that means she needed a meister. That means a meister had to resonate with her. Maka was nervous around new people. She was afraid of who would be her partner or if they would like her. In the study sessions it was Professor Stein who wielded her. How could she handle someone else?

Since the exams were tomorrow, they had been putting her through interview after interview. No one seemed to fit, so they were pulling out their last resource, which is why she is currently walking to the Death Room.

Maka knocked and entered. Lord Death was talking to a meister, but Maka could not see who it was. Maka cleared her throat and Lord Death straightened up and turned to her.

Lord Death:( Turning to her) Why hello Maka. How are you today?

Maka: I am fine. How is everything?

Lord Death:( Looking over his shoulder) Just fine. I was talking to your new meister for the exams.

Maka:( Frowning a bit) Oh, who is it?

Lord Death sighed and took a step aside. Behind him was a student of the academy. However, Maka did not expect him to be here. She instantly blushed.  
Arusa stood there in all his smirking glory.

Arusa:( Raising an eyebrow) What is with the face? You look like you were not expecting me.

Maka: I was not expecting you. (Turning to Lord Death) Care to explain?

Lord Death: Ah, well as you know, Maka, Arusa still has not decided on a partner. So, when he heard that you needed a partner, he asked to practice with you. Also, by participating with you in the weapon exams, it exempts him from the meister exams.

Arusa: Yeah, we are going to be working very...close. (Standing closer smirking)

Maka:( Looking at Lord Death) Wait how do you know if we can resonate?

Lord Death: Well Maka, Arusa told me that you were, ahem, dating and the bond between lovers is a lot stronger.

Maka turned to Lord Death to glare, but he seem to be very interested in the ceiling.

Maka sighed. Her week had just gotten that much longer, and this test got that much more stressful.

( You already know...time skip)

Arusa: Come on Maka, a little bit farther. (Yelling over his shoulder)

Maka glared angrily at her boyfriend. They had been training ever since Lord Death told them that they were partners. He said he was helping her because he did not want her to fail. He knew how she felt about that topic.

Maka: Expalin to me why we are running again.

Arusa:( Stopping at a bench) We have to run to build up your stamina. Being a weapon means you will be fighting much harder than I am.

Maka:( Taking a seat) I do not know how Soul does it.

Arusa:( Sitting close to her) It is because he has an intelligent meister.

Maka blushed as Arusa lightly kissed her lips.

Arusa: You look so cute when you blush. Did you know that?

Maka shook her head.

Arusa:( Smirking) Well now you know. It is so cute that you do not know the effect that you have on me.

Maka was rivaling a tomato at this point. She was not used to that many compliments from someone other than her father.

Speaking of her father...

Spirit Albarn was walking towards his favorite bar when he saw his baby girl sitting on a bench with some punk. They were too close for his liking, so he decided to see what was going on.

Spirit: Maka! (Sternly)

Maka looked up from Arusa and into the eyes of her angry father. She had not seen that look since she said that she was being partner with Soul, and the way he was looking at Arusa reminded her of that look. Oh no!

Maka: Papa, hey! What are you doing here?

Spirit: I should be asking you that. Who is the punk?

Arusa noticing that this was not going well decided to opt for politeness.

Arusa: Hello sir, my name is Arusa. (Putting out his hand to shake)

Spirit:( Taking the outstretched hand) Spirit Albarn, Death Scythe.

Maka rolled her eyes. Was he really trying to intimidate him?

Arusa:( Smirking and playing along) Of course, you are a legend. I only hope to raise a weapon as powerful as you.

Spirit:( Grinning while he took the compliment) Why thank you. Now why are you with my daughter? (Becoming serious once more)

Maka:( Deciding to speak up) Papa, this is Arusa. My...my...

Arusa:( Cutting in for her and grabbing her hand) Her boyfriend.

Spirit stood there for a second. He allowed the words to process then looked at his daughter.

Spirit: Boy-who?

Maka:(Finally gaining stability in her voice) Papa this is my boyfriend.

Spirit: When were you going to inform me of this?

Maka:( Shrugging) Well I guess now.

Spirit: You just date someone without asking me first?

Maka:(Rolling her eyes at the irony) Sorry, I did not know my personal affairs mattered to you. I am 16 not 6.

Spirit: Maka Albarn, I am your father and I just want to keep you safe.

Arusa: Sir, if I may, I would never do anything to harm Maka emotionally or physically.

Spirit looked over at Arusa. Sure the kid was a little weird, but which one of her friends was not.

Spirit: Ok, I will play along for noe. However, if you put one toe out of line, you will be skinned alive.

Arusa chuckled on the inside at that one.

Maka:(Surprised) Really? Thanks, Papa.

Spirit was happy to see that his daughter was happy. However, that does not mean he cannot mess with Arusa as he pleases. He actually thought he was a good kid, but that did not mean he had to tell him that.

Spirit: Well, I am off. Arusa, take care of my Maka or else that face might get scarred.

Maka rolled her eyes, but was happy that her dad did not make a huge display of that.

Arusa: (Stretching) Ok we still have 10 more blocks to go Maka.

Maka sighed and rose to her feet. She was going to regret this.

(At the apartment)

Maka stretched out on her bed. She was exhausted from the run. She was so tired that when she walked in the door she did not hit Soul for lsaving his underware I the bathroom again.

She turned the page in the book Arusa bought her. When she turned the page  
a note fell out. It was addressed to her. Confused, she opened it:

Hey Maka,

I wrote this incase you turned me down. I just want you to know that you are a special girl to me, and if you find the guy for you, then I hope he takes care of you. -Arusa

Maka put the note down. She did not know Arusa felt so strongly for her. Now that she thought about it, he only made them train that long after hearing her complain about not wanting to fail. He was so sweet, but Maka could not understand why her.

Maka shrugged. Maybe she will ask tomorrow after the test.

(Test Day)

Maka looked around the gym. She was so nervous for her weapon exam today. Her meister exam with Soul was at three, but she was not worried about that one. It was the weapon one that had her on edge.

She stood in the crowded gym waiting for Arusa. She finally spotted him walking towards her. He had his usual bored look, but when he saw her he smiled.

Arusa: Hey Baka, are you ready?

Maka: As ready as I will ever be.

Arusa: Good. We got this one in the bag.

The weapon test consisted of teams of equal weapon strength going against each other. Since Maka was a first time weapon, she would be going against another first time weapon. The first one to allow their meister to get hit loses.

Maka had looked at the board for the pair that she would be going up against. When she had finally found her name she looked at her opponent. She frowned at the name: Zero Dredd.

Zero was a very good student at the DWMA. He was like Maka when it came to making sure that his slacker partner, Koby, stayed on track. Maka knew she may or may not lose. She knew she studied hard; she hoped that was enough.

Maka went to the lobby with all the other waiting teams. She was the eight fight of the day. So she just sat and worried. She looked over at her competition. Koby was taking a nap with his headphones in, and Zero was reading something with concentration.

Maka looked over at her own partner. Arusa seemed to be thinking deeply about something. When he finally sensed her staring, he looked over and smiled. Maka wondered what he was just thinking about, but decided to focus on the task at hand.

Maka was in deep thought when a voice called her. She blinked seeing Arusa staring at her. He waved his hand again.

Arusa: Earth to Maka. Maka?

Maka: Huh...wha?

Arusa:( Smirking) Its our turn you weirdo.

Maka felt her stomach drop. She still feel prepared.

Arusa:( Sensing her nervousness) Relax you will do fine. I believe in you.

Maka smiled a thanks and stood. Arusa took her hand as the walked to the arena. The was one judging booth with Lord Death, Professor Stein, and Mifune. Maka was surprised that her father was not there, but then she remembered that family members are not allowed tobe there during the tests. That is how it has been for Kid.

The two teams walked to opposite sides of the arena. When the horn sounded, the weapons had to change and the fight began. This fight was all based on the weapon, so the meister was not allowed to do any special attacks.

Maka took one last look around; she then felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked up in the beautiful blood red eyes of her boyfriend.

Arusa: Ok Maka, here is the big show. We should give them a good show.

Maka: Black*Star reference?

Arusa: Yeah, but seriously I have faith that you can do this. You are better than either one of them over there.

Maka blushed up at him.

Arusa: Still as beautiful as ever. Ready? (He held out his hand)

Maka:( Smiling) Ready! (She took the hand)

Arusa stole a quick good luck kiss. Maka had a second to collect her thoughts before...the horn blared.

Instantly, Zero switched into his weapon form, a beautiful katana. Koby caught him and a more serious look graced his features.

Not to be outdone, Maka quickly switched into her scythe form. Arusa picked her up with ease and took some experimental turns with her. Maka did not want to admit it, but it felt right being held by Arusa.

The second horned blared signifying that the fight should begin. Zero and Koby came quickly to Arusa and Maka. Letting her senses open up, Maka saw Zero coming in for a right attack which she easily blocked. The next left shot was also blocked, surprising Maka.

Maka and Arusa were on the defense for a bit longer; then the other team left a hole in their defense. It left Maka right open for a middle attack. Arusa, sensing what she was thinking through the bond, thrust Maka through he opening. However, Zero was faster. He figured what they were doing and stopped it. Koby dodged causing the force from the attack to hit the wall. Crumbling some of the stones.

Arusa followed Koby slashing Maka through the air. Maka was taking everything in. She noticed that Zero and Koby had a weak spot, their left flank.

Maka:( Talking through the resonance) Hey Arusa, do you see what I see?

Arusa: What is it?

Maka: Everytime you swing to his left it takes him a long time to block it.

Arusa swung to the left.

Arusa: I see what you mean. If we keep attacking that spot maybe the defense will break.

Maka: You read my mind.

Arusa: Great minds think alike.

Arusa and Maka used a lot of energy to attack to the left. Slowly, Zero stopped blocking the swings so quickly. Koby did not seem to be holding up either. He tried to keep going until Arusa finally struck him. The hit was not fatal, but it did get his point across.

Maka and Arusa had both passed.

Maka happily jumped out of her weapon form. She smiled at her boyfriend and leaned on the wall closest to her. The wall that they had hit in the fight.

The next things were in slow motion for Maka.

First the wall started falling down around her. She took a look at Arusa but he was not standing there. She looked around for him when she felt something push her out the way. She fell on her ass, and did not see Arusa anymore. Next, Koby and Zero started yelling and going through the rubble of the wall. They seemed to be looking for something, 0but Maka did not know what. It was not until they pulled Arusa out the rubble that she understood what was going on. Arusa saved her life.

(Nurse office)

Maka felt empty. She felt guilty for Arusa being there.

She recalled feeling the same way when Soul was in here. She never understood why all the men in her life felt like they had to sacrifice their lives to protect her. She felt like a horrible person for causing them misfortune.

Nygus walked out and saw Maka sitting on the floor.

Nygus: You know you can see him if you want. He is resting.

Maka scambled to her feet, nodded a thanks and walked into the room where Arusa was.

She sat next to the chair and looked over his body. He had a gauze aeound his head to stop the bleeding and radom bandages and gauze everywhere. She felt awful.

She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

Maka: Arusa, I know you probably cannot here me right now, but I want u to know that I am so sorry. I did not want you to get hurt. (Tears threatened to escape) Baka, why did you jump in the way when you knew you would end up hurt!?

Maka took a breath.

Maka: I know I know. I am important to you, but you did not have to get hurt in the process. It pains me to see you like this because I... (Tears fall) I...I love you Arusa.

Maka cried a little longer until a hand reached up to wipe the tears away.

Arusa:( Looking up at her grinning) Hey, hey I do jot want the girl I love to cry a river over a few minor bruises and scrapes.

Maka looked down atbher boyfriend and gave him a fierce kiss.

Maka:( After taking a breath) I love you so much.

Arusa: I love you, too. And I will keep on loving you.

Extras:

Glammie: This was inspired by my boyfriend. I love him so much.

Kid: Hey, we need some shout outs:

ThatOneFan: I can understand the addiction, but being though it is the end of the school year, I write when I can. Sorry, I try to be fast. But know I do a lot of things. Oh and thanks.

Awesomethings: No you are awesome.

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Omg thank you so much. I try my hardest to make it awesome...covered in awesome sauce.

Girl-luvs-manga: He wants to know if you mean about the OCD or the prediction in chapter 10.

LnknInsanity: I cannot wait to give you more.

LOW59: Thank you and of course I will.

lovelymania101: I am so ecstatic that you love it. I look up to writers who can make you get an outloud reaction. You just make me super happy. And tell your uncle Glamm said, "U shuddup, this is gettin good". Lol.

Kid: Enough with the mushy stuff.

Glammie: Oh shush Kiddo. You are just mad because I did my reviews dance.

Kid: It was so asymmetrical.

Glammie: Hush. Guys pleeeeeaaaaassssseee review some more. They make my week.


	13. Lemon Trees

Glammie: Now you guys knew it was coming. I do not make stories M rated for no reason.

Kid: So there is going to be sex?

Glammie: Kinda, just read it ok.

Kid: Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Glammie: But I do obsess over Soul Eater pairings.

Lemon Trees

It had been about 3 weeks since Arusa was in the hospital. During the time he was in it seemed like Maka was spending more time with Arusa. They would sit close to each other in class and have long quiet conversations in the corner. This effectively pissed Kid off, it was like everytime he had a one up on  
Arusa, he was lost like 5 steps and had to start over. He knew he would have to get Arusa soon because the end of the year is coming up soon and who knows when he would see Arusa again.

Kid decided to expose him during the dance. He knew the annual Spring Ball was coming up. It was almost as popular as the Death City Halloween party. Besides there had been rumors that his father was coming without his mask, so it would be a big turnout. Great, the more witnesses the better.

The problem is that Kid had no time to scheme because he was currently being dragged into the mall by Liz and Pattie to find outfits. The weapons knew that Kid always had a specific dress code of symmetry, which is why he is along for the trip.

(In the Albarn/Evans household)

Maka: Oh Death, take me now.

Soul: Maka? Stop contemplating your death. It gets better.

Maka: How Soul? Our one month anniversary is coming up. I want everything to be perfect.

Soul: It will be if you just relax, jeez you sound like Kid. The dude likes you either way. Besides, being nervous is uncool. You gotta go in head first.

Maka looked at her weapon. She expected he would say she was uncool, and maybe she was. However, Arusa meant the world to her. He was sweet and did nice things for her, and she just wanted to return the favor, but right now that seemed hard to do.

Soul looked up at his weapon and shook his head. He knew once Arusa came by that she would be relaxed, but who knows how many more hours Soul had to put up with this.

Opting for the easy way out, he called Star and told him to bring Tsubaki. He knew that maybe another female and a shopping trip would help her nerves. Good because he was hungry, and she tended to burn food when she was distracted.

Soul: Hey Star... no dude I am not calling for that...I thought I told you to burn those pictures...if Maka sees then I am dead for sure.

Black*Star:(Over the phone looking at the pictures) Bro, chill out, as if I would show Maka these gorgeous pictures. They are worth her weight in gold.

Soul: Just burn them, but that is not why I called.

Black*Star: Ok, what can I do you for?

Soul: I need you and Tsubaki to come over ASAP.

Black*Star: Maka looked at the calender again?

Soul: Is it that obvious?

Black*Star: Yes, she has been calling Tsubaki for the last week straight. It seems like she is in a panic attack everyday.

Soul: Well Maka has been trying to plan the perfect date for her and Arusa and with the Spring Ball coming up, she has no room for error in her book.

Black*Star: Wow you sure she doesnt have OCD too.

Soul: Well I would ask but Id rather not get chopped.

Black*Star:( Laughs) Ok dude, here we come, just let me finish up.

Soul:Oh ok, what are you doing any way?

Black*Star: Your mom. (Hung up the phone)

Soul shook his head and hung up the phone. The friends he choses sometimes.

Soul watch as Maka frantically fretted around the room doing tasks. He wanted to laugh, saying that she looked like a kid who was failing on her last week of school. Again, thats what he wanted to say. Instead he just watched her until there was an obnoxious knock on the door.

Soul:( Shaking his head and speaking to himself) Three guesses on who this could be.

As soon as he opened the door, Star jumped in.

Black*Star: Worry not Maka, for I, the great Black*Star, have come to give you my expertise.

Maka snapped out of daze and gave him the scariest glare.

Black*Star:( Cowering behind Tsubaki) Actually I brought one of your best friends to you.

Tsubaki smiled politely. However, Maka had other plans. She grabbed Tsubaki by the arm, took her to her bed room and locked the door. Soul knew it was important because she turned on a really loud and annoying song on, Friday by Rebecca Black.

Soul decided that since he could not eavesdrop, he would get some HotPockets going.

Soul:( Looking over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen) Dude, you want a snack?

He looked back to see star sitting by the locked bedroom door.

Black*Star:( Putting a finger to his lips) Shush, I wanna hear.

Soul: No Star, that song can permanently damage your ears.

Black*Star: But I just gotta know.

Soul:( Shrugging) Suit yourself.

With that, he went in the kitchen to make his snack.

(On the other side of the door)

Tsubaki: Ok Maka spill, why have you been acting like a psychopath?

Maka:( Blushing and looking at her hands) If I tell you, can you promise not to make a creepy face at me?

Tsubaki:(Smiling) I can only promise to try.

Maka: Well Tsubaki, you see. It is not the dance or the anniversary that has me crazy like this.

Tsubaki: Oh, then what is?

Maka: Well...well, I think Arusa could be the one.

Tsubaki:( Gasping) You mean the one one?

Maka: Did you have to repeat it? We are not in third grade anymore.

Tsubaki: No, I was just trying to get my head around this. My little Maka, all ready to get deflowered. Wait! ( Holding her hand up as if to stop traffic)

Maka: What is it?

Tsubaki: Do you love him?

Maka: Of course.

Tsubaki: And his feelings are mutual?

Maka: Yeah, he said it in the infirmary.

Tsubaki: You never told me that! ( Pouting)

Maka: I did not think it was important. You never told me when Star said I love you.

Tsubaki: Well he did , whispering in my ear while he grinded his hard...

Maka:( Cutting her off) Hey hey hey, none of that.

Tsubaki:( Smiling mischievously) Its fine. Soon you will have your own memories.  
Maka: I am kinda afraid.

Tsubaki: That you might mess up?

Maka: How did you know?

Tsubaki: Come on Maka, what girl has not had the VFF.

Maka: VFF?

Tsubaki: Virgin Failure Fear.

Maka: I just want to please him. He is most of my life now.

Tsubaki: And that is why you have been stressed?

Maka: Pretty much.

Tsubaki: Maka relax, Arusa loves you and he will glad to be with you.

Maka: I hope so.

(On the other side of the door)

Soul walked back to see Black*Star laying on the floor.

Soul: Star? Dude speak to me! (Cradling the assassin)

Black*Star: 7a.m. gotta wake up early...kickin in the front seat...

Soul: Nooo!

Maka and Tsubaki walked into room to see Soul holding a Friday singing Star.

Maka: Idiots.

(Happy: And then)

Maka sat in the library because it was her sanctuary away from Tsubaki. As much as Maka loved that girl, Tsubaki was a bit crazy.

Maka found this out when she went to her room and sitting there was a present.

Maka: Soul, where did this come from?

Soul: Tsubaki brought it for you. She said that you needed it.

Maka curiously opened the present. She picked something up and blushed furiously. She closed the box and hid it in her closet.

Apparently Tsubaki thought Maka needed more spice yo her sex life, so she brought her a maid outfit, a book and other things that will not be mentioned.

Maka: I will hurt you Tsubaki.

(Somewhere else)

Tsubaki sneezed and shivered.

Black*Star: What is wrong?

Tsubaki: I feel a distance in the force.

(Finally, the day of the dance)

Maka felt less nervous than she thought she would be. She had finally bought the dress, with Liz because she wss still a bit iffy with Tsubaki, and she was currently getting her hair done.

When she was finished, she looked in the mirror and did not recognize herself. Her hair had been taken out of her usual pigtails and put into careful that framed her face. Also the makeup artist there had given her soft and girly makeup which made her look like an angel.

When she got home, the girls were already there getting ready. They decided to get dressed at her apartment, while the boys dressed at Gallows Manor.

Maka looked around at the chaos. Liz was trying to get Pattie to put on her shoes and stop running around. Tsubaki was in the process of doing and changing her her mind on what to wear.

Maka just shook her head and headed to her closet to get her outfit. She had decided on going with an emerald dress that stopped before the knee and and had crisscross straps. She also got a pair of black booties that pulled the outfit together. She went to take a shower. However when she came back to grab her underwear out of the drawer, there were none their. Funny, because she just did laundry. She looked around her room and found a pink bag on her bed. She looked and saw a card. It read:

_Your underwear were too innocent, so we got you something more...alluring. _

_~Love Tsubaki, Liz and Pattie. _

Maka opened the bag to see a lacy pair of underwear with the words "Spend the Night" and a bra to match.

Maka:( Sarcastically yelling in the living room) Thanks ever so much guys.

She heard giggling as she got dressed.

Shaking her head she double checked her outfit in the mirror. She decided that she looked fine and went into the other room.

Awwwww!

She looked around to see her friends dressed and taking pictures of her.

Maka: Seriously you guys?

Tsubaki, who had finally decided on an ankle lenght black dress, snapped another picture.

Maka: I knew I should have joined the chess team.

Liz: Oh, my baby is growing up.

Maka: When did I suddenly become the baby of the group?

Pattie: When ya decided to give your cookies up. Right big sis?

Liz:( Smirking) Exactly Pattie.

Maka shook her head as she took im the two Thompson sisters.

Liz and Pattie had on very similar but different dresses.

The dress Liz had on was a long light blue dress with ruffles at the bottom. And her hair was in a curly updo. But the dress Pattie had on was also light blue, but this dress was shorter, coming just above the knee, with a ruffled skirt. She had just simply curled her hair. Maka guessed that they dressed this way to appease Kid.

The girls sat around and waited for the boys to come knocking. They had decided that each boy should come one at a time, for amusement purposes.

They heard the first knock and Tsubaki went to open the door. It was Soul. He wore a suit with a light blue tie and blue flower. He walked up to Pattie and held out his hand.

Soul: Ready to go? (Smirking as the other girl whooped and laughed)

Pattie nodded, blushed, and took his hand. On their way out, Soul looked at Maka and shrugged; she gave him a thumbs up.

The next to knock was Black*Star. He wore an all black suit with a black tie. On entering, he bent Tsubaki down and kissed her passionately.

When they stood, Tsubaki was rivaling a tomato.

Black*Star:( Whispering) You look beautiful.

That only made Tsubaki blush harder.

The last one to enter was Kid. He also wore a light blue tie and blue flower.

Liz: What no kiss? ( Jokingly)

Kid blushed and looked like he would pass out.

Liz: I was kidding, Kiddo.

At the Kid took her hand and took her out the apartment. Maka sat there alone. She was happy that her friends were going to dance and have fun, except Crona, who had decided on a quiet evening with Ms. Marie.

Maka waited for Arusa, and then her phone rang. Could it be...it was Soul.

Maka: Speak to me.

Soul: Maka, you should come seethis.

Maka: What is it? ( Grabbing her jacket and her clutch)

Soul: Just come on.

Maka hung up the phone and rushed down the steps. When she arrived, all her friends were standing there. She looked around, looking for a threat but there was none. Instead, there was Arusa, standing near a carriage with two horses. He had a bouquet of lilies and a suit with emerald tie.

Maka almost fell, when she saw this. However, Arusa walked forward and took her hand. He kissed her lips softly and leaned in.

Arusa: Did I actually render you speachless. (Raising an eyebrow)

Maka:( Smirking) So what does that leave us? Me three and you one.

Arusa: Something like that.

They kissed again, only to hear her friends aww in the background. They all looked happy, except Kid, who looked a bit sick. Maybe he found something asymmetrical.

Arusa looked up and laughed.

Arusa: So are you ready to go?

Maka: I think so.

He lead her to the carriage and helped her get in. She turned back and waved to her friends as they pulled off.

Arusa: Oh, and happy anniversary.

Maka smiled to herself as they made it down the cold road.

(At the dance)

The dance was in full swing when Maka and Arusa got there. People were dancing and looking like they were having a lot of fun. Soul was being dragged around by Pattie, but smiling the whole time. Kid amd Liz were working on trying to dance symmetrically. Black*Star and Tsubaki were dancing closely, and Black*Star whispered something in her ear thst made her blush.

Maka was happy to see her friends having a great time.

Arusa looked at the gorgeous girl beside him and decided that he was not letting her go tonight.

Arusa:( Holding his hand out in a gentlemanly way) Care to dance?

Maka flushed and took his hand.

The DJ had decided that now was a good time to play a slow song. So all the couples got close and started swaying to the song.

_"I wanna rap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it"_

Maka looked up in surprise when Arusa softly sang the song in her ear. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Arusa:( After pulling back) What is with the face? (Smirking)

Maka: I just was curious about you singing to me.

Arusa:( Smiling again) Well I love you, so why not show it in every way possible.

Maka laughed as she was twirled around. They danced until the song finally ended.

They sat at a table and their friends came over.

Tsubaki: Having a good time you guys? (Eying Arusa)

Maka: I could ask you the same question. (Eying Black*Star)

Tsubaki:( Leaning in) Yes we are, but its fine. Star wont be the only one getting laid.

Maka looked up at the girl with a shocked face. How could this sweet girl have such a vulgar mind?

Maka had no time to voice her question because Lord Death soon entered.

He walked to the stage and the crowd was silent with anticipation. Lord Death reached for his mask, and slowly pulled it off to reveal...

Another mask.

The only ones laughing were Kid and Lord Death. The others in the crowd looked confused.

Kid: Oh you guys should have seen the looks you had.

Soul: You knew about this this whole time? So uncool.

Kid: Who do you think spread the rumor. My father wanted to play a good prank.

The rest of the group shrugged and went along with it.

The rest of the dance went off without a hitch. Maka and her friends danced their hearts content.

However, the night was coming to a close.

Tsubaki and Black*Star had worked themselves up so much that they had left a bit earlier. The other members of the group were getting ready to leave as well.

Arusa: So, is their anywhere that you would like to go?

Maka: Your apartment.

Arusa raised an eyebrow, but decided against questioning it. He lead his girlfriend to the car, and drove away.

Arusa: Well, is their any specific reason on why you want to go to my apartment?

Maka: Do I need an ulterior motive?

Arusa shrugged and kept quiet for the ride, leaving Maka to her own thoughts.

Once they finally arrived, Arusa took Maka upstairs and unlocked his door.

Maka:( Losing her nerve for a bit) I need to use the bathroom.

She walked in and locked the door.

Maka:( Talking to herself) Get it together girl. Its only Arusa. You love him and he loves you. He keeps showing you this and you know that you are ready.

Maka gathered her last ounce of confidence, checked herself in the mirror, and opened the door.

Arusa was sitting on the couch. His jacket and tie had been taken off, and he kicked his shoes and sock somewhere.

Maka knew she had to make a move before she lost her nerve. So she took off her shoes and climbed on the couch with him.

Arusa:( Looking over at her) Hey, you ok?

Maka was nervous. Was she just supposed to go for it? What if he told her no? So many questions with no...

Arusa took her head in his hands and kissed her lips.

Arusa: Is this what you wanted?

Maka nodded as Arusa guided her to his lap. She straddled him with a leg on either side.

Maka: Thanks.

Arusa: No problem, I did not want you to feel uncomfortable.

They leaned in and kissed a bit longer. Maka wanted to take it further and shakily started unbuttoning his shirt. Arusa watched as she got to the last button and shrugged out of it.

His chest was wide open for Maka to explore. However, her hands would not budge, so Arusa brought her hand to his chest.

Arusa: I do not bite, unless you ask for it.

Maka trailed the hand down his body and Arusa went in to kiss her neck roughly.

Maka: You are going to leave a mark.

Arusa:( Biting her a bit) Good, then people will know that you are mine.

He picks her up bridal style and takes her to his room. He slowly places her on the bed and takes off his pants. Maka watches wide eyed.

Arusa: See something ya like?

Maka nods and crawls over the bed to wear her boyfriend is standing. She kisses down his chest and stops at the waistline of his boxers.

Arusa pushes her back and starts to take off her dress. He takes in her underwear and bra. He reads the words and smirks.

Arusa: You look so tasty like this. Is it for me?

Maka:( Smirking) Happy anniversary.

They continue this game of teasing until they both cannot handle it anymore. Arusa grabs for the condom on the nightstand and works to put it on. He looks down at the nude Maka laying before down.

The thick, loud slap of flesh against flesh. Sweet, low gasps and moans making their way from the girl as masculine lips work on marking the pale neck, biting and kissing it so roughly. Arusa smirks as his girlfriend lets out desperate pants of his name as she rises her hips to meet with his, gasping and moaning for him to go faster. He happily obliges.

She squirms a bit, which causes him to thrust a bit harder in shock. She claws at his back, throwing her head back and shouting his name.

Maka:( Thinking to herself) How could he be so good at everything?

He nibbles on her shoulders. He then rubs a hand against the sensitive part of her womamhood. She moans at the feeling, making him smirk against her skin. He moves a hand from her waist to tangle it in her lovely blonde hair. Arusa pulls her head to his and closes his mouth over hers in a breathtaking kiss, watching as Maka throws herself into it, scratching her nails up from his back up to his dark hair to keep him where she wants.

When Maka breaks the kiss for air, Arusa chuckles, she thrusts herself down harder, biting her lip as not to scream. The sight of her so close to her release makes him groan. He watches as her eyes grow wide and she groans lightly and tightens around him. He bites down on his own lip, watching as Maka thrusts herself down one last time, her inner muscles clenching tightly around him.

Maka: I love you.

Arusa: I love you too.

Extras:

Glammie: I am soooooooooooo sorry that this chapter took so long. However, I worked my hardest to give you quality instead of quantity.

Arusa: And you had finals and last day of school stuff.

Glammie: Oh yeah, I am one step closer to being done with high school...booyah.

Maka: Well now that we got that out of the way, we havecsome shout outs:

8888Deaththekid8888: It says the wall fell on him when he pushed Maka our of the way...sorry if it was unclear.

lovelymania101: Again thank you for your long and thoughtful reviews, you really make my day.

Guest: Thank you.

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Hey! You are welcome for the shoutout! Love your reviews.

ThatOneFan: Ok 1) Thank you. 2) The story did not die. 3) I cannot wait for the confrontation either. To answer your question, Lord Death was never a really serious stern person (the voice for one) so of course he might be a bit lenient to a friend.

Girl-luvs-manga: It was...thanks for your review.

Sies aira: Well, reading my first pairing of Maka and Asura gave me this idea to write one of my own, and thank you.

Mega-Gamer 18: Thank you *holds Kid back*

Kid: Say 8 damn you, why do they always torture me? I think I might be sick.

Glammie: Hey hey, go have your panic attack somewhere else. Thank you so much. I really love you guys. Now I gotta make sure Kid is not vomiting on my bed. Later.


	14. 16 and

Glammie: Hello my faithful readers, we are coming down to the wire, 3 chapters left.

Ciel: Well, stop your nonsense talking and get on with it.

Glammie: Wah, Ciel why are you so mean to me? (Sniffles)

Sebastian: Im sorry miss, but my young master has become obsessed with your story. He really wants to know how it ends.

Ciel: Do not tell her such things.

Glammie:( Gets up and smile) Yes, I have attracted the attention of the great Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel: Stupid girl, Sebastian, I order you to do the disclaimer so we can leave.

Sebastian: Yes, my young lord, Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Glammie: However, I am addicted to Black Butler now.

Sebastian: It is, one hell of a show.

16 and...

Maka sat in the bathroom on her floor. She looked like shit, and she knew it. She had had a long week. It had all started Monday...

(Earlier That Week)

Maka had been glowing. After having sex with Arusa, they seemed closer then ever. She loved every second of it. The close whispers, the daydreams of that night, and the late night phone calls gave Maka the sense of security she needed in the male.

Maka sat there telling her mother about her relationship with Arusa, leaving out the intimate part. I mean, that is her mother.

Maka had been so excited in the whirlwind of love and affection that she had not noticed something...

Counting.

It was not until she went in the bathroom looking for a Band-aid for a paper cut, that she noticed the untouhed box of tampons. Maka shrugged because she did not think anything of it, until she left the bathroom.

Ignoring the Band-aid and running to the nearest calendar, she noticed that a star marked when her period was coming. And she was...

Late.

After that, the world spun and she does not remember what happened after that. When she came to, a concerned Soul was sitting on her bed. How had she gotten there?

Maka: Soul? What happened?

Soul:( Handing her a glass of water) You fainted and I put you in here.

Maka: Thanks, sorry I guess I was a bit shocked. (Taking a drink)

Soul: What were you looking at?

Maka: The calendar.

Soul have her a puzzled look.

Maka: Ill explain when I get more information myself.

Soul shrugged one last time and decided to give Maka her space, so he left.

After he left Maka pulled out her laptop and started looking up pregnancy symptoms. She did not seem that far along, just a couple of weeks. Maka then gasped again as she thought of something.

Arusa was the father.

Maka thought back. They had been careful that night, unless the condom broke. She was so , ahem, distracted by other things that she probably did not notice. How was she supposed to tell him?

What if he left her?

Maka felt her insecurities stinging her like a wasps from a disturbed nest. She couldnt be without Arusa. He was her life now. She did not think she could handle rejection, or abandonment for her and her baby.

Maka thought back to her mother. Her father had knocked her up with Maka and decided that getting married was the only appropriate step. However, they both were unhappy with the arrangement. That is when Spirit started drinking and staying out late. They fought more and grew more and more distant. The only thing that held them together was Maka. Some nights Maka wondered if it was her fault that her parents were divorced. Her father always smiled and told her no when she asked.

Maka did not want her daughter...or son to end up in a broken home. She wanted the family she never had. She wanted Arusa to be the father she never had.

Maka looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. Opting for sleep and going to see either Stein or Nygus in the morning, Maka switched the light off and closed her computer. Tomorrow she would get conformation for her theory.

(The Next Day)

Maka felt her nerves eating her up. She sat in the wairing room at the infirmary. For a while she had nothing to look at but pamphlets. One in particular caught her attention, the one on teen pregnancy. Attempting to be discrete, she picked it up and slid it into her bag. She was a bookworm after all. It was her job to research things extensively.

After like 5 minutes Professor Stein and Nygus walked into the waiting room.

Stein:(Glancing at the clipboard and then looking up) Oh, Maka! To what do I owe the pleasure of his visit?

Maka:(Shifting uncomfortably) I would prefer if we talked in the office.

Maka stood and Stein moved over to make way for her before closing the door. After the door was closed, Stein motioned for Maka to take a seat on one of he cots. Once she was seated, Stein turned his own chair around and sat.

Stein: Now, what can I do you for?

Maka: Well, professor, ummmm...I-I ...

Nygus put a hand on the stuttering and blushing girl, giving her a sense of comfort.

Maka knew she needed to be strong. She was going to be a mother and she needed to own up to it.

Maka:(Blurting out) I think that I might be pregnant!

Stein looked at her in shock. Nygus now started to run sooting circles on her shoulder.

Stein: How late has your period been? (Returning to his professional mode)

Maka: I am two weeks late.

Stein: When is the last time you had sexual intercourse?

Maka: It has been about two weeks, give or take.

Stein handed her a plastic cup and instructed that she pee in it and bring it back.

To Maka, the walk to the bathroom was worse than anything she had ever experienced. She felt like she was on death row and inmates were screaming things like, "Dead man walking!"

When she had finished, she brought the cup back. Stein took it into another room and Nygus followed. Now came the hard part.

Waiting.

Maka sat there and took deep breaths. She tried ways to occupy her mind because when left to her own imagination, things could get crazy. However, nothing trivial came to her mind, so she tried to think about nothing.

Easier said then done. How did Black*Star do it?

After several attempts and fails of being distracted, Stein and Nygus entered the room.

Stein: Well Maka, I have some news.

Maka sat there expectantly like a father waiting for the results of the paternity test on Maury. It could be stress making her a have symptoms of pregnancy or...

Stein: You are pregnant.

That is when Maka went blank. Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant. The word ate the very core of her being. Was the mistake her mother made reliving itself?

Nygus: We have some prenatal vitamins for you and a lot of books if you decide not to terminate the pregnancy.

Terminate?

Maka finally snapped back and chewed over the word. Did she want to get rid of it? She knew the answer before she even asked the question. She could never kill something she already loved. It was the perfect match of her and Arusa, she loved him to much to hurt a part of him.

Maka: I want to keep it. I will do whatever it takes to be a good parent.

Stein: Well, I expect regular check ups and I want you to read up. You can come to me anytime you are confused by something.

Maka: Thank you! I really feel relieved that there are people here to help me.

Stein: Of course Maka. You are the daughter of my best friend. I would do anything to protect you.

Nygus: We are here to help you Maka, we want to see you succeed.

Maka gave both adults a big smile. She picked up the bag of necessary items and started to leave.

Before leaving, she turned to Stein.

Maka: Professor?

Stein: What is it?

Maka: If you could keep this a secret, I would appreciate it.

Stein: Of course Maka, doctor-patient confidentiality.

Maka smiled and reached for the door.

Stein: Uh, Mska? One last thing.

Maka:(Turning to him) Yes?

Stein: Who is the father?

Maka:(Blushing) Arusa.

(Time Skip)

The next couple of days were hell on Earth.

Maka dove right in to the maternity books that Stein got her. Most of the things she already knew, but some scared her shitless.

Skimming through one of the books, Maka had come up on a chapter of possible diseases and mutations that a child can get. The worse part is that they were illustrated. That scared Maka even more.

It scared her so much that she had gone on a cleansing streak in her apartment. She removed any unhealthy foods, dangerous cleaning chemicals, and other things that could cause any harm to her unborn child. The food effectively pissed Soul off when he came home later that day.

(Rewind)

A hunhry Soul walked into the kitchen for his afternoon snack. He knee Maka always put the Twinkies in the pantry. Walking over and opening the door, Soul noticed something. There were not any snacks in the pantry.

In a frantic rush, he opened and closed the doors several times, hoping that the snacks would just appear. They never did.

Soul knew Maka was in her room, so he stormed over to it.

Soul:(Not bothering with knocking) Maka? Where are all the snacks?

Maka:(Looking up from her book on baby names) I threw them out.

Soul: What? That is so uncool.

Maka: But I had good reason.

Soul: And that would be?

Maka: I do not want to feed my baby and processed and artificial flavored food.

Soul: Baby? Maka are you... (Trying to put this correctly)

Maka: Pregnant? With child? Knocked up? Harboring life?

Soul just nodded.

Maka: Well, I am. Arusa is the father. Any other questions?

Soul: Can I help?

Maka: I thought you would never ask.

(Back To The Present)

Well, that was one thing down. Soul had promised not to tell anyone yet, and he became very supportive.

The only other thing on her checklist was telling Arusa. She could not have told him recenly because he was on a solo mission. That is what stressed her out all week. It is also why she is currently sitting on the bathroom floor. She had been thinking of good ways to break the news to him.

Hey, guess what little soilders started marching.

No.

You were supposed to come back Friday, but you are not the only one late.

Double no.

Does this baby make me look fat?

Hell no!

Maka was sick to her stomach at the thought of telling Arusa. What if he did not want to keep it? What if he became bitter towards her for keeping him here because of the baby?

Stop!

This was Arusa she was talking about. He loved her and he would support her. Maka had been so stuck in thinking of her mother that she forgot that Arusa was not like her father.

Both sides of her conflicted as she got ready to go get Arusa from the train station. Hopefully she gained some courage on the way there.

(At The Train Station)

Maka nervously paced as she waited for the train. She was seconds away from spilling the buggest thing ever. Thank Death, that she brought Soul instead of her father. She needed support, not stress.

She paced a bit more and began to twiddle her thumbs. She was afraid of how this could play out. A bunch of worse case scenarios played in her head. And then...

The moment of truth came.

The train pulled into the station, and Maka watched with big eyes. After a few seconds the doors opened, letting off the passengers. Maka kept an eye out for Arusa. When she finally spotted him, she waved.

Arusa smiled and walked towards her. When he reached her, he picked her up and gave her a passionate kiss.

Arusa: I missed you.

Maka: It was only a week.

Arusa: It felt like forever. I missed your beautiful face.

Maka blushed as he took her hand.

Arusa:(Looking over at Soul) Hey Sharky, I guess you were her chauffeur?

Soul: Yup, you could say I helped Maka through some uncool times.

Arusa: I appreciate it, man. (High fiving)

The trio walked to the car. Maka and Arusa were getting dropped off at his apartment, and Soul was going home.

When they unlocked the door and walked in, Arusa was all over Maka. Fierce kisses and soft touches peppered her skin. Death she had missed him. She needed this, she needed him.

She needed to stop.

Maka: Stop.

Arusa let go of her shirt that he was lifting and stopped touching her.

Arusa: What is it? (Looking concerned)

Maka: Sit down. I have something to tell you.

Arusa: What is wrong? Did I do something? (Starting to sit)

Maka paced on the floor while she collected her thoughts.

Maka: Well, I have some news. I do not know if it is good or bad.

Arusa sat there seriously, wanting her to continue.

Maka:(Taking a deep breath and looking in his eyes) You are a father.

Silence.

Maka let tears fall, waiting for the rejection. She knew it was coming. It is why Arusa was not talking. Her soft tears turned into a full fledged sob. Her body shook and she felt alone. Then she felt someone wipe her tears.

Arusa: Hey hey, no tears. It will be ok.

Maka:(Looking up at him) You are not mad?

Arusa: Why would I be mad? I have a beautiful girlfriend who is carrying our beautiful baby. (Smiling at the statement)

Maka smiled weakly.

Maka: I thought you would leave.

Arusa: And leave my family here?

Arusa gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and moved down and kissed her stomach.

Arusa:(Looking up) We are going to be a family.

Maka: And hopefully the best parents ever.

Arusa: Well we can try.

Extras:

Glammie: I know it was short. This was dedicated to my mom. She was a teen mom who raised me to be this amazing child. If you are a teen mom being responsible, then I respect you. Anyone can get pregnant, but not everyone can be a parent.

Bill: With that we have some shout outs:

Sies aira: I feel honored that you save the best for last. Thanks for the review. U r awesome.

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: I will. Try not to pass out much. You never know where you can end up these days...lol.

Girl-luvs-manga: Your review is yummy. (In a nonpeverted way)

ThatOneFan: Im glad you found it funny. Thank you for understanding.

Glammie: Ok guys, I want you to make love to my review button. Afterwards, I want it to need a cigarette and a pregnancy test. (No pun intended)


	15. Root of all Evil

Glammie: I am such a good person.

Maka: Why is that?

Glammie: I gave the readers more chapters.

Maka: Or you cannot count.

Glammie: Shhhhhh they do not know that I suck at math...I thought you had pregnant things to do.

Maka: I thought you were in Calculus...and I will do my pregnant things on my own time (Wadles to my couch)

Glammie: Well since you are just sitting there you can do the disclaimer.

Maka:(Sighs) Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater, but she does own a bruised head.

Glammie:(Confused) Why is that?

Maka: Makachop! (Picks a book up out of nowhere)

Glammie: Ouch! What was that for?

Maka: I felt annoyed.

Glammie:(Whispering) Crazy pregnant people.

Maka: What was that?!

Root of all evil

Two Weeks went by since the pregnancy news. Since Maka was not showing yet, they decided to keep it a secret from their other friends. The only people who knew were Soul and Tsubaki. The others would be kept in the dark until Maka found a good way to explain this. Maka had only told Tsubaki because she needed a female perspective on the matter. It was starting to get awkward talking to Soul about her hormones and womanly problems.

Although Soul had been a big help. When Maka started having morning sickness, Soul helped her to the bathroom. He even went as far as making designing a bucket with girly stuff and a lable that said "The Chum Bucket", the latter decoration got Soul a bucket toss to the head. Besides being annoying, Soul became her biggest help when Arusa was not around.

Speaking of Arusa, Maka had not seen the father-to-be since yesterday. He had stayed with her until she fell asleep, leaving her a note saying that he had business to tend to tomorrow. That left Maka to wonder what had been keeping her boyfriend so busy.

(Arusa In The Death Room)

Arusa sat in a chair across from his old friend/enemy. With a cup of tea in hand, he told Lord Death the big news.

Lord Death:(Spitting his tea) Pregnant!?

Arusa:(Wiping his face) I will never understand how you can drink and spit through that mask.

Lord Death:(Shrugging) Practice. However, do not change the subject.

Arusa:(Sighing) Yes, Maka is carrying my child. She is only a couple of weeks along.

Lord Death:(Nodding) Well, you sure move quickly. Only been mortal for about a year and you are already creating a family.

Arusa: What can I say. I knew what I wanted and I went after it.

Lord Death: But, you do not think it is too soon for a child?

Arusa: No, I think now is the perfect time.

Lord Death: Very well, I will respect your wishes. Is there anything else you wanted?

Arusa: Just a concern.

Lord Death:(Sipping his tea then looking at the male) And that is?

Arusa: Well, it is the power that the child will have.

Lord Death: What about it?

Arusa: Well, Maka has both Meister and Weapon blood in her, and I have tainted blood from my eternal damnation. Also we both have black blood in us. Do you think that could effect how the child might turn out?

Lord Death: Well, its conception is the first of its kind, so there is no telling how the baby might turn out. If it is anything of concern we can work to restrain its power.

Arusa: How can you be sure that we can restrain it?

Lord Death: Well, when Kid was little I put restrictions on his power output. If he tried to use a lot, it just put him to sleep. Easy parenting.

Arusa: Why do I get the feeling that you should not be allowed to babysit? (Shaking his head)

Lord Death: Dunno, I sure did a good job with Kiddo.

Arusa: Your son has OCD.

Lord Death:(Shrugging) I recall saying good, not great.

Arusa just looked at the man with a blank stare and went beack to his tea. It was still incredible to him that this man really used to be one of his close friends. Thinking back on it, he did not understand how that friendship started.

The two males sat and talked for a bit more until Arusa got up to take his leave.

(Aw Yeah Time Skip)

Maka: Why must I alway be the one to suffer?

That is how Arusa found her in the bathroom, lying next to the toilet with her "Woe is me" attitude.

Arusa: Maybe you should get up. (Reaching for her)

Maka:(Swatting his hands away) Keep your hands to yourself. They are the reason we are in this mess to begin with.

Arusa: Oh? (Raising an eyebrow) Last time I recalled you initiated the act that got us "in this mess".

Maka: Well, it is your fault that the condom was defective.

Arusa:(Smirked) Well at the time I was a bit preoccupied. Besides you didnt seem to mind when you were begging me to -

Maka:(Cutting him off) Hey hey, there is a child present. (Pointing to her stomach)

Arusa felt his smirk go wider as he bent down to whisper all the things he wanted to say out loud moments ago. When he moved his head from her ear, not before softly bitting the lobe, he noticed that a blush was moving across her cheeks.

Maka:(Regaining her speech) You are a perv, you know that?

Arusa:(Lifting her off the floor) Well now I do. Thank you for that enlightening statement. Now I feel like I can move on and fulfill my dreams.

Maka: You are welcome, bastard.

Arusa: Well, I never knew if my parents were married.

Maka blinked at the statement. Arusa had never once mentioned his family, and Maka never felt compelled to ask him. She had heard that his parents were killed by the kishin, but that was all.

Arusa noticed her silence as he walked her back to her room.

Arusa: Something wrong?

Maka shook her head.

Arusa: You know it is ok if you want to learn things about me. I am willing to share my life with you.

Maka walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Arusa sat next to her and just watched her collect her thoughts.

Maka:(After moments of silence) What made you change your mind?

Arusa: Because you are the mother of my child and we should start opening our lives to each other.

Maka just shrugged.

Arusa: Besides we need to be more bonded for Arusa Jr.

Maka:(Frowning then smirking) Who says that it was a boy?

Arusa: Never said it was, just keeping our name options open.

Maka shook her head and smiled. She was still surprised that Arusa was taking this whole baby thing so well. She had heard so many teen pregnancy horror stories that she thought it would happen to her.

Maka: Well tell me about your family. You only ever heard of mine, so I think it is a good place to start.

Arusa: Well, I was the eldest of two children, I had a brother. I never met my mother, and my father was an important member of a council. However, he was never around much, so he left me with this couple to raise me. Besides the couple was a girl named Kokona, but we just called her Koko.

Maka just sat there in silence, taking all the information in. She was shocked about the news. She did not know about a brother, a father, or his caretakers. She was honestly glad that he was opening up to him, it felt like she was being more root into his life.

Arusa: When my town was (Clearing his throat) destroyed, I moved to Nevada. I was invited to the Academy by Lord Death after he discovered my talents.

Arusa continued to tell his story of his coming to the Academy and answering any questions Maka had.

(Flashback to 783 years ago) [Asura age 8]

A young Asura sat on the ground crying. His town was destroyed and his caretakers had died in the destruction. He could not find his best friend, Koko.

Asura:(Crying) Somebody? Is anybody here?

Silence.

This caused the young boy to wail. He had woken up to fire and destruction. There was a eerie silence in the town and it seemed like no one was there. Asura looked for hours for his makeshift family with no avail.

He finally decided to get away from this place. Maybe there was another town that he could get help from. So the child slowly wandered through the forest. He was uneasy because his Nona, the caretaker, had told him to never wander in the forest alone, but he needed someone to help him to find them.

He walked a bit longer until the sky started to darken. He decided that his best bet was to find somewhere safe to sleep. To his left was a cave that was in a spot high enough that he could run away from predators if time called for it.

As Asura walked towards the cave, the bushes next to him started rustling. This scared the young boy. His Nona was right, and now the monsters were going to get him.

Asura:(Backing away from the bush) Hello?

A mysterious voice from the other side of the bushed called him a fool.

Arusa: I am not a fool. I am really smart, ya dumb bush. (Sticking out his tongue)

A small white figure the appeared from the bushes and pointed a white cane at the boy.

Excalibur: Yes, you are a fool. Provision number 975 says that sneezing twice in a row is a sign of good fortune.

Asura sweatdropped.

Asura: Dude, what the heck are you talking about?

Excalibur stood in a pose for about three minutes while Asura just stared.

Excalibur: Fool! (Pointing at a squirrel) Do you dare mock the holy sword Excalibur. My legend dates back to the 12th century.

Asura: Oh come on! What did the squirrel do to you?

Excalibur thought it over for a second before looking at the boy.

Excalibur: You there, what is your name?

Asura: My name is Asura.

Excalibur:(Nodding) Why are you in the forest? Where are your parents?

Asura: My dad put in this town nearby. But, I woke up and it was destroyed and I could not find my Nona, Pipa, or Koko. I was all alone and I have nowhere to go. I just want everything to go back to normal.

Excalibur: Fool! Where is you father currently?

Asura: He said that he lives in a place called Death City. (Ignoring the fact that he was called a "Fool" again)

Excalibur: Well, you are in luck, because that is where I am headed.

With that the pair made the long journey to Death City. Some days were more bearable than others. Excalibur had made it his life mission to tell Arusa a five hour story about anything. It was slowly killing the kid and he could not wait to get to the city soon.

By the end of the month, the duo had made it to Death City. Fortunately, there were no casualties, although Asura had contemplated on strangling the weapon if he uttered another syllable of a story.

Asura looked around at the buildings. The city was not really as extravagant as Asura had thought it would be. However, it was still really big. Looking for his father would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Asura: Um, how are we supposed to find my dad?

Excalibur: Follow me. I know exactly where your father is.

Asura shrugged and followed the holy weapon. They called a taxi and made it to a mansion.

Asura watched through the windows with wide eyes. Who could live here?

The taxi pulled up in front of the mansion, and Excalibur exited the car. He stood there waiting for the boy to exit before walking to the front door. He knocked a couple times, waiting until he heard something move from behind the door.

Soon a figure in a mask and a tattered cloke came from behind the door. He had a really deep scary voice, almoat scaring the boy.

Excalibur: Lord Death you were right. The large levels of power coming from that town was your son.

The clocked figure looked over at the boy.

Lord Death: What is your name?

Asura frowned. More introductions? He was quite honestly getting tired of them.

Asura: Hi, my name is Asura and I am looking for my dad with this weird ,person, I guess, over here.

Lord Death:(Nodding) My, you have gotten so big.

Asura:(Frowning) And you are?

Lord Death:(Chuckling under the mask) Well, my name is Death, but in your case, you will be referring to me as Dad.

Asura blinked as the words soaked in.

Asura: Dad?

(Fastforward 800 years ago) [Asura age 25]

Asura: You decide to tell me this now!?

Lord Death: I just thought it was time that you knew.

Asura: That I killed everyone in my village. That I was so destructive that you had to restrict my power?

Lord Death: You are not a child anymore, Asura. I should be able to tell you things without you throwing a temper tantrum.

Asura: That was my family, father. (Spilling venom into the last word) They raised me when you were not around. How did you expect me to take this news.

Lord Death: Like the professional shinigami that you are going to be. We deal with death all the time.

Asura: Well maybe I hate death. Anything that can take good people from the world is disgusting. Maybe that is why mortals fear it.

Lord Death: How dare you speak that way!? This is why we are made; we are deities of death.

Asura: How can I trust that this is my purpose? It is right to take innocent people? Does it benifit the world?

Lord Death: It does, and you will stay and continue your training with your weapon.

Asura: No, I am not. I cannot even trust you with the truth.

Lord Death: Where will you go?

Asura: To find my own path.

Asura walked towards the door. He picked up a bag and walked out the door. That was the last time Lord Death had seen his son. The next time they were staring each other in the eyes, Asura had become a kishin.

(Present Time)

Kid sat there in the Death Room with his father. They were spending their quality family time because his father thought it was a good way for them to bond and become a stronger family unit.

Lord Death: So Kid, what has been going on?

Kid: Black*Star, decided to fight me again, so I have been working on making the school symmetrical.

Lord Death just nodded along. He knew that the assassin had a goal of beating a god , and Kid was a god in training.

Kid: Then I noticed that Maka and Aru-Asura have been very secretive.

Lord Death: Well they are a couple. Some things are better spoken in private.

Kid: But it just makes me feel uneasy. What if he is manipulating her into something.

Lord Death: Maka has a good head on her shoulders. I know that she is smart enough not to fall to the evil side.

Kid: She might be clouded by her love for Asura.

Lord Death: I think Asura has thrown away his evilness for her love.

After that was said someone burst into the door. Kid and his father both looked up at the person entering, it was Spirit.

Spirit: Lord Death, scouts have notice large amounts of kishin madness flowing from the outskirts of Death City.

Kid gave his father a knowing look. Then he raised from his seat and ran towards the door.

Lord Death: Kid, where are you going!?

Kid: To save my friends. (Exiting the room)

Spirit gave Lord Death a questioning look.

Spirit: What is he talking about?

Lord Death motioned to the chair that Kid had just rose from.

Lord Death: Spirit I think you might want to sit down for this one.

Extras:

Sebastian: By popular demand, myself and Grell will be doing the Extras.

Grell: Oh Bassy, this chapter was so tragic. Almost like our story of love.

Glammie: Ok Grell, when I said you could be here, I did not mean that you could harass Sebastian.

Sebastian:Thank you for that.

Glammie: No problem. Your love is very un-ship-able so that would be annoying if that was going on in my room.

Grell: But, my womanly urges sing for Sebastian to grace me with a tender touch. However, he always finds himself preoccupied with the brat.

Ciel:(In the distance) What was that!?

Glammie: Ok guys, can it. I have some things to tell the readers. (Silence) Ok, first, I am sorry for being late, but my volunteer work, teaching kids writing skills, has given me serious writers block. Second, I am accepting any requests for my next story. So, if you have any ideas PM me or review them.

Sebastian: With that said we have some shout outs.

Hatter Quicktype: Well herevis your next chapter. It is cool that I am not the only one with Fanfiction insomnia.

Girl-luvs-manga: Well, a very dysfunctional family.

Ecila: I kinda like your review. I was like when I had voices in my head that I talked to.

Mega-Gamer 18: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Yay a guest: Well you got your wish. And thank you.

Sebastian: Obviously.

Grell: Honestly Glamm, I thinked the person noticed.

Glammie: I thought I told you guys to shuddup.

Grell: Rude way to talk to a lady.

Glamm: You are a man, Grell. Anywho!

Lifeisnowhere-182: I did. Thank you.

Sebastian: Well, I will be doing the closing. Glammiegirl328 thanks all of you sincerely for reviewing, following and favoriting. Now please review or what kind of reader would you be?

Grell: Oh Bassy, that was perfect.


	16. The New Kishin? Arusa unmasked

Glammie: Ok so I might finish this before I get my wisdom teeth pulled.

Ojima: Ouch. That sucks.

Yume: Yuki-Senpai do you know what else sucks?

Ojima: Yume!

Yume: Okay. (Sits silently)

Glammie: As you can see I have been watching Love, Elections, and Chocolate. Now Yume, do the the disclaimer.

Yume: Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Ojima: However, she will have another mouthful of pain.

Glammie: Thanks a lot Oshima.

Ojima: It is Ojima.

The New Kishin? Arusa Unmasked.

Kid ran a fast as his legs would take him. He had to warn Maka. She was one of his bestfriends and he could not let her be courted by a demon. He needed to save her.

Kid ran faster fuled my that sole thought. He used his Soul Perception to find where Arusa and Maka were. He had finally located them in the rec room of the Academy with Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Pattie and Soul.

Good, the more witnesses the better.

Once reaching the door, he caught his breath and composed his asymmetrical hair. He turned the knob to see the group playing pool. Upon hearing someone enter they looked up.

Soul: Oi, Kid. Care to play? (Motioning towards one of the pool sticks)

Kid:(Shaking his head) I am hear on official Shinigami business.

Maka looked up from her chair when she heard that.

Maka: What is going on?

Kid: I need to speak with Arusa.

Arusa:(Walking towards him and mumbling) What are you trying to pull?

Kid:(Frowning and mumbling back) You will find out soon.

Kid looked to the group. They stopped their game and looked at the two teenaged boys wondering what was going on.

Kid:(To everyone) Now Arusa, I have a couple of questions to ask you.

Arusa:(Shrugging) Fire away. (Looking indifferent)

Kid:(Frowning at his expression) Where were you yesterday night?

Arusa: Easy. (Smirking) I put my ill girlfriend to bed and had a talk with your father.

Kid: Where have you been all week? I hardly ever see you.

Maka: He was with me. (Speaking up)

Kid:(Raising an eyebrow) Doing?

Maka:(Blushing and looking away) Just going to the doctor.

Kid: For?

Liz: Kid, I thing you should lay off a bit.

Kid: I wish I could Liz but this is serious.

Liz just shrugged and went back to being a bystander.

Kid eyed Maka expectantly.

Maka: Well... (Looking around the room) I...kinda... (She caught a small nod from Soul and Tsubaki) You guys, I am pregnant.

The reaction in the room varied. Soul and Tsubaki sat there with blank expressions because they already knew, Black*Star was losing his mind with his mouth wide open, and Liz and Pattie were squealing.

Arusa was not paying attention to any of these reactions. He was looking at Kid. The boy was shocked and then pissed.

Kid:(Glaring at Arusa) What did you do!?

The squealing and happiness stopped after that outburst.

Arusa: Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...

Kid:(Cutting him off) You know that is not what I meant!

Arusa:(Shrugging nonchalantly) What is the big deal? I got my girlfriend pregnant.

Kid: What the problem is an evil crule being like you should not be giving life to anything.

Maka:(Turning to her boyfriend) What is he talking about?

Kid: Go on (Motioning towards Maka) Tell her.

Maka looked up at her boyfriend expectantly. He was currently glaring at the young shinigami. When he felt her eyes on him he turned her way.

Arusa: Maka. (Sighing) I dont know how to put this. Ummm...

Maka got nervous because this was the first time she heard Arusa falter on anything he ever said. He was always so confident and laidback.

Arusa: Maka I have not been totally honest on who I am.

Maka gripped the armrests.

Maka: Then who are you?

Arusa: Well, for starters my name is not Arusa. Its Asura.

Silence.

Maka got up and walked towards the door. Arusa grabbed her arm as she walked pass him.

Maka:(Jerking her arm away from him) Do not touch me!

She exited out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Arusa:(Turning to Kid) What was the point of that!?

Kid: Like I said, Shinigami business. There was an increase in madness, so I came to check my first suspect.

Arusa: You idiot. (Grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt) I have not a had a madness increase since I started taking that medication.

Kid: Well, how was I supposed to know that?

Arusa: You were not supposed to. Now you ruined the only thing I loved.

Soul:(Walking to the duo) Hey man, let go before you hurt him.

Arusa: Oh, I am not going to. Dad would not like it if I hurt my little brother.

Kid looked up in surprise.

Kid: What?

Arusa: Yeah, since we are spilling beans, why not talk about our dysfunctional family.

He let go of Kid and walked towards the door.

Arusa: Im going to find Maka. Hopefully, I can set things straight.

With that he ran out the door.

(Maka)

Maka did not want these tears to spill. But it was getting really hard not to be upset. She loved and trusted Aru-Asura. She was willing to bear his child and start a family. She did not expect that the man that she fell in love with would be a fake, an enemy. It made her feel ill at her own stupidity.

Arusa:Maka!

Maka turned around to see Arusa chasing her. She slowed her pace so he could catch up. She had somethings to get off her chest.

Arusa:(Stopped next to her to catch his breath) I called you like 5 times.

Maka:(Shrugging) I guess I was mot paying attention. It would not be the first time.

Arusa: Look Maka, I know you are mad-

Maka:(Cutting in) I am not mad.

Arusa: Your not?

Maka: Nope. (Shaking her head) Mad does not begin to cover the anger I feel towards Arusa, or should I say Asura now?

Arusa:(Cringing) I might not be who I said I was, but my feelings are real. I was not trying to hurt you. I just wanted-

Maka:(Cutting in again) You wanted to what? Lead me on and have a good laugh?! Was it hilarious watching Maka scramble around and fall in love like an idiot? Huh!?

Arusa: I did not want you to find out.

Maka swung her first and connected it with his face.

Maka: So you were just going to lie to me?! Love is built on trust asshole. I thought you understood that. Guess you really cannot trust a Kishin.

Arusa:(Rubbing his cheek) Maka.

Maka: I think we should end this. You can still see our baby, but besides that you can have a nice life.

With that she turned and left.

Arusa just stood there. Tears threatened to escape. He had lost the only family he loved. His sole purpose for being in this world.

Maka walked as far as her legs would keep her upright. It killed her to do that to a man she loved, but she had to do it for her own sanity.

Her legs finally quit when she neared a park bench. As she sat, sobs finally took over her body.

She heard footsteps approaching, and she thought that Arusa had caught up with her.

Maka: Just leave me alone you jerk.

"Are you ok?"

It was a female voice. Maka turned her head to see a girl about her age walking towards her. She had black hair and gray eyes and a deathly pale face. She sat next to Maka and looked at her expectantly.

Maka: Yeah, I am ok.

Girl: Usually people who are sobbing their hearts out are not ok.

Maka: Honestly, things are good. I just had to do some hard things.

Girl: Break up?

Maka: How did you know?

Girl: You cannot be a girl my age and not know a break up break down.

Maka smiled at that.

Girl: Yay, a smile!

Maka: Yeah, sorry but my boyfriend is a jerk.

Girl: What was his name?

Maka: Arusa.

Girl: Arusa huh? (The girl clenched her fist)

Maka: Is there something wrong?

Girl:(Smiling) Oh nothing.

Maka knew that smile was fake and forced.

Without another word the girl punched Maka in her face. It was not strong enough to leave her unconscious, but it did hurt like hell.

Maka: What the hell did you hit me for!? (Standing)

Girl: I do not see what Asura sees in you.

Maka: I never told you his name was Asura. Who the fuck are you!?

Girl: Does it really matter?

(Arusa)

He turned getting to leave when he heard screaming coming from the direction Maka went. He ran towards the screams.

He rushed until he finally made it to the scene of the conflict.

Maka: Do not make me ask again. Who are you?

Arusa looked at the other girl. She looked familiar but from where?

Girl:(Laughing) I would rather not tell, a lady needs some mystery.

When the girl said that Arusa looked at her wide eyed.

Arusa: Kokona!?

The two girls looked at him. Maka was relieved for a second when she saw someone had come to help her with this psycho. Kokona was ecstatic to see him.

Kokona: As-Kas! Long time no see.

Arusa: Long time no see? You are supposed to be dead.

Kokona: I could say the same about you. But here we are, both very much alive.

Arusa: What are you doing here?

Kokona: Well, after the witches kidnapped me from the village you destroyed, I was raised up to become the Kishin. But, you kinda beat me to it. So then they gave me immortality and made me wait for the moment where I could rise up and take over.

Arusa: You know I have to kill you right?

Kokona: Or, you could make good on your promise to marry me.

Arusa: We made that promise when we were like 5.

Kokona: Well, from what I got from your "girlfriend", you are single. So you have nothing holding me back.

Arusa: Well, there is still my child that she is carrying. (Watching the shock on her face)

Kokona looked at Maka with slitted eyes.

Kokona: Oh, so you planted a seed huh? Pity. I was not going to kill the girl until youb said that.

Maka heard that and turned to run but Kokona caught up to her faster. She gripped Maka by her neck and squeezed, this caused Maka to choke.

Arusa: Maka! (Running to the girls)

Kokona looked at him and smirked.

Kokona: As-Kas, do you think you can win against me?

She developed a blast and threw it in his direction. The blast sent him flying back, and he hit a tree. The latter making him go unconscious.

Maka: Arusa!

That was the last thing she said before her world went dark.

(Spirit and Lord Death)

Spirit: And you just let this happen!?

Lord Death: Like I told you, Asura is no longer a threat. He only wishes for love from you daughter.

Spirit: So, what do we do about the new Kishin?

Lord Death: We do what we always do, wait for whoever it is to surface.

Spirit: I guess. I just hate the waiting.

Extras:

Glammie: Ok 2 things. 1.)This is the first time that I updated on a scheduled day, so congrats to me. 2.) If you read the break up part its awesome to read it with My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

Kid: You made me seem like a jerk.

Glammie: Sorry Kid, you are my bad guy to the romance. I still love you though.

Kid:(Mumbling) Whatever you say bipolar OCD freak.

Glammie: Pot calling the kettle black much? I a not as big of an OCD freak as you. My breakdowns are to a minimum.

Kid: Sure. Now shout outs:

Mega-Gamer 18: Why thank you. I try to keep my readers on their toes.

Comet1998: Awww. I am happy it entertained you and kept you thinking. More food for your brain.

Hatter Quicktype: Well, when explain it like that it is confusing too. You left me confuzzled and I wrote it. But thank you.

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Ok, you have officially had the longest review in the history of my story. I laughed so hard and wondered how long it took you. Also I loved it when you said, " I NEED THE BEAUTIFUL WORDS U TYPE DOWN TO MEET MY EYES!" I smiled.

SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: You are awesome for reviewing. Thanks and keep reading.

Guest 7/26/13: Thank you so much for your review. I appreciate it.

Animelover36: Awesome review.

Love: Sorry I like to leave people in suspense. Keeps them motivated to read on.

Guest 8/4/13: Thanks dude. I am glad that is unforgettable to you. I try really hard to make it likeable for both genders. Seeming as though I test it out on my little brother.

guest 8/4/13: How did you know I was part unicorn. Thanks for that smile, it really was a "Oh, haha" moment.

Girl-luvs-manga: I tried doing that but then I thought about...I never really see Spirit angry. Now the pregnancy news might be a different story.

Guest 8/7/13: I know right! He is one of the reasons for my fan-girling.

Kid: I thought I was.

Glammie: Oh you are one too.

Kid: Please review while Glamm cleans her room for the 4th time today.


End file.
